Star Born
by Sapphire2021
Summary: Gwenn was an eccentric animal lover, living with her crazy grandfather who keeps weapons in his bedroom and is convinced aliens are going to invade our planet. When a yautja stumbles into their lives, things go from strange to stranger, than just plain scary! Warning contains eventual predator/human pairing, coarse language, violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1, Dark corridors

**AVP Fanfiction: Star Born...**

 _Two possibilities exist: Either we are alone in the Universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying._

 _(To quote the words of Arthur C. Clarke, a science fiction writer, TV host and undersea explorer and much, much more...)_

 **-Chapter one: Dark corridors...**

Through deep and heavy breaths, and hiding behind nothing but a storage unit as an unholy creature stalked past, one person dared to peer through the dark hallway and watch as the space spawned demon silently walked off elsewhere in search of easier prey.

Amanda Ripley breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she punched a med-kit pen into her right forearm, just above her wrist, she'd been unfortunate enough to run into a malfunctioning android just minutes earlier, leaving gashes all over her arms when it had tried to grab her, another close call. "Shit, that thing won't be gone for long." She whispered grinding her teeth with a nervous tone.

Standing up and creeping over to the control panel, Amanda snatched up the blueprint she had risked her life trying to get. This was the fifth encounter with the alien just today, and she had her serious doubts it would be her last.

Scanning her surroundings, it looked like she was in an old office of some sort, it was dark, dreary and numerous papers were scattered all over the floor lazily, Loose pipes and cables hung from the ceiling, where sparks of electricity or steam would seep out of the damaged rips in the wire.

Taking a moment to glance down at the motion tracker in her left hand, it started to beep detecting movement up ahead. "Could be that monster, or desperate, crazy people..." She paused for a moment flicking on her flashlight and opening the ventilation shaft just off to the left beside Amanda, "...And I'm not sticking around to find out." Taking slow and controlled steps, watching with an uneasy sense of fraught each time her foot hit the ground, with every step Amanda's heart beated faster.

Navigating her way through the maze like vents, she finally found the exit above her head with the familiar reddish ladders fastened into the wall leading up to it, raising an arm to grab the first handle, she stopped when she heard the most dreaded noise she'd feared since Amanda had first arrived on the Nostromo and met Alex, whom briefly after they'd met, had met a gruesome fate at the hands of that monster.

Tapping the side motion tracker with one hand, its incessant beeping refused to cease. "Signals range: ten meters...eight meters...six." Trembling Amanda looked up hearing footsteps above her, "Bring it on you fucker..." Amanda hissed through her teeth, taking out her pistol steadying her hand and aiming for the opening hatch, summoning the courage for the final confrontation with the alien...

...The twenty two year old let out a high pitched yelp as she felt something scurry over her foot, making her drop the controller by accident, grumbling indistinctly she eyed the hooded rat standing on his hind legs on the carpet, twitching his whiskers up at her.

Hearing the hiss of the alien as the death scene played on her television screen, "Dammit Max, you scared me." Gwenn grumbled, leaning forward to turn the game console off, she huffed and used her free hand to gesture to the blank screen as she picked him up, "Amanda died for the third time today, are you happy now?" She asked the rat half-jokingly, she was of course referring to the video game character, the said rodent just climbed onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek affectionately, allowing a small giggle to escape from her mouth.

Glancing around, "Where's Coco and Suzi?" She asked out loud realizing she'd left her other two rats on the floor somewhere, hearing some excited squeaks from behind her, Gwenn leaned over the back of the lounge to find an albino and cream colored rats wrestling on the floor, "Found your sisters." She smiled chuckling to Max, whom had leaped off her shoulder to join the other two rodents on the floor.

Watching Max run across the floor, Gwenn had always thought it was cute the way rats ran, doing tiny hops, and leaps across the floor when they were in full print. Suzi, the albino rat currently had her sister pinned down on the floor and was playfully nipping her tail and paws.

Gwenn found herself letting out an unexpected yawn as she looked over at the clock on the wall, "Eight o clock, shit!" She exclaimed rolling off the lounge and quickly getting onto her feet, she sprinted across the living room to the computer desk in the corner, a newer computer model with great RAM, graphics and video card, Gwenn would spend hours improving and upgrading her computer in her spare time.

Opening up her web-cam and pressing the call button she could barley contain her excitement, _"Hi sweetheart!"_ An aging man with graying brown hair in a marine suit took off his helmet and smiled happily at her, a distinctive scar across the left side of his face, "Daddy!" She shrilled, Gwenn almost sounded like a six year old at Disney-Land, but she didn't care, this was the first time she'd heard from her dad in two weeks.

Gwenn then put her hands on her hips frowning slightly, "You said your squadron would only be gone a week." She said this with a raised brow and a slightly concerned look on her face, her father rubbed the back of his neck a little guiltily, _"Yeah sorry, the bug hunt got a little out of hand...We lost Jonson and Paul."_ His head dipped slightly and his hazel eyes were gazing at the floor as he spoke, Gwenn blinked in slight surprise, her smile then faded, "I'm sorry, I knew you been friends for years." Saying this in a meek tone, vaguely remembering those guys visiting to have beers with dad before they left for space two years ago.

Her dad nodded still looking at the floor, _"They were good men..."_ He started rubbing his eye with a closed fist, _"Bad news Gwenn, the hive is still spreading, I'll be gone for at least another month..."_ Gwenn dipped her head, turning slightly so she was facing the window behind the desk, "I...Understand..." She said meekly rubbing her eyes, her dad forced a smile as some grunt barked orders in the background, _"Thatta girl, look after your grandpa for me."_ He saluted pressing the button and signing off, Gwenn did a halfhearted mock salute as the web-cam closed still frowning as she got up from the desk.

Aside from Gwenn's dad, her grandfather was the only real family she had left, leaving the rats to play on the floor, fully knowing they wouldn't go far, she walked down the medium length hallway to the other end of the one story house, she knocked on the steel door, "Who is it?!" A gruff muffled voice came from the other side of the door, peering through the round peek-hole Gwenn shook her head, "Grandpa its me...Gwenn." She sighed trying to catch a glimpse of him through the small hole, "I don't know any Gwenn!" He answered suspiciously and she rolled her eyes leaning on the door.

On top of being extremely paranoid her grandfather had dementia, believing aliens are one day going to invade, he spent most of his time in his "bunker" or bedroom with the door locked, "Come on open up!, I know where you hide the skeleton key." She warned closing one eye and trying to look through the peek-hole again.

Hearing some muffled and indistinct curses from behind the door, Gwenn heard the satisfying click as her grandfather unlocked his bedroom door, as the door opened something was thrown into her arms, "Think fast!" She heard him shout as Gwenn nearly dropped the thing, she gasped when she realized he'd pulled the pin from one the old hand grenades he collected.

She shrieked tossing the thing out the door, she furrowed her brow as her cheeks grew red listening to the old mans maniacal laugh, "Fooled ya, those things haven't been active in over a hundred years..." He said emerging from out of the closet still chuckling, Gwenn put her hands on her hips, "That's not funny..." She retorted turning away slightly, clearly still a little exasperated.

For a man of aged seventy five her grandfather Daniel Somers, didn't look a year over fifty. Well built with muscular arms and a tall physique, only the wrinkles and gray hair gave away her grandfathers age. He was a war veteran, a marine, countless scars decorated his arms and legs, each told its own story.

He never took off his goddamn uniform, every day her grandfather would insist on wearing his army boots, camo pants and a simple old white shirt. The window had been barricaded with planks of wood, nailed to the windows rim, his old pulse-riffle leaned against the wall near his bed, old posters and maps decorated almost all the spare space on the walls.

A single hanging light bulb hang from the center of the ceiling providing minimal light, along with dozens of coat hangers hanging from hooks, although she had her doubts a few coat hangers would ward off a potential alien invasion.

He had often been called to clean up the messes Weyland Industries made back in the day, all the "bug hunts" had taken its toll on the poor old bloke, making him very paranoid, and quite frankly a little insane.

She blinked when she turned and saw him bend down beside the bed and pulling out an old box from underneath, looking through a card board box full of papers, blueprints, maps and much more. "What's that you're messing with?" She asked him curiously trying to look over his shoulder, with his back turned to her, she watched his head raise a little before resuming his search through the box.

"Do you remember the stories I told you when you were little?" He asked turning to face her, holding a piece of paper in his hands, she shrugged, "A little, it was about those space monsters right?" She answered calmly, he shook his head, "Xenomorphs luv, the stuff of nightmares." He corrected handing Gwenn the hand drawing, it was a pretty accurate sketch of a xenomorph queen with her large crest and four tiny arms, it even had her thorax behind her with a few eggs drawn on it as well, the artist signed themselves as _"Bishop, drawn in the year 2179."_ She blinked looking up, "That was only five years ago, you retired before then." She said eying her grandfather who was still preoccupied going through his stuff.

He turned and nodded, "Took it from your dad's mission file after he left..." He trailed off furrowing his brow in thought for a moment, "Can never be too careful." He added quietly getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Know your enemies kid, knowledge is power, you best never forget that." He was looking her directly in the eyes, it was a little unnerving, but she nodded meekly before turning and heading out, pausing with her hand still on the door, "You want some dinner?" She asked smiling, he didn't look up as he answered, "I already ate." He answered in an emotionless tone, Gwenn sighed before closing the door and leaving him to his own devices.

Walking back down the hallway and gathering up the rats, she coaxed them into their large wire cage with multiple stories and toys in her bedroom. She fixed herself a dinner of leftover macaroni and cheese and a slice of garlic bread.

As she sat on the stool facing the counter of their fairly modernized kitchen, it was large and pretty high tech. A large fridge, electric stove and dishwasher, all the modern comforts and conveniences any girl would need.

Glancing over at the window she took in her surroundings, she could see the medium sized portable swimming pool about a meter tall off the ground in their backyard, their short brick layered wall overlooked the mountains and plains of Yellowstone park, rose bushes decorated the back of the yard against the wall and were flowering as it was in the middle spring at the moment.

A perfectly clear night sky decorated the mountains and forests just on the edge of the Yellowstone national park, it had been a privilege that their home had been made just on the side of the mountains ledge on the edge of Montana where some parts of the park extended to the borderlines, "Looks like a great opportunity to get the old telescope out." Gwenn mused getting up and putting her plate away...

(Meanwhile elsewhere orbiting the Earths atmosphere a small yautja ship was scanning the planets base for a suitable hunting ground, Yellowstone park seemed like a good a place as any to hunt dangerous and impressive game.)

 **-Unknowns POV**

A clawed hand seeped itself over the control panel, clicking its mandibles as it pressed a few button commands labeled with some kind of alien language, the elder explained that after finishing his chiva, this young blooded yautja should take the opportunity to study the fauna of this planet, in particular he had expressed great interest in the Pyode Amedha and had suggested he should study their peculiar behavior.

The young blooded alien had expressed a somewhat limited interest in such creatures, in the only thing he wanted to study was the ooman skulls he would display on his trophy wall.

He shrugged knowing he should not disrespect his elder, the older even having the nerve to suggest that some hunters find the strange creatures attractive, he scoffed at the thought. Although he did try to reserve whatever judgment he had for the oomans for when he would actually see one, _"Who knows, maybe one will prove themselves honorable."_ He chittered out loud to himself, he than laughed, but hey...

...Stranger things have happened.

 **(I've worked pretty hard on this first chapter and I hope its good, please let me know what you think as I'm still deciding if its worth making a story out of it...**

 **...With that in mind, please review :)**

 **(PS, there will be an eventual yautja/human pairing, yay for eventual romance!**

 **And because I'm pretty weird I'm bound to put this poor yautja in many crazy and awkward situations, I'm not sorry, just the way I am, Bye :)**

 **(Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing)**


	2. Chapter 2, Close encounters

**(Hey all, thanks for all your great reviews! Before I decided to write this I actually re-watched all the alien, predator and AVP movies (including Prometheus) to keep this story as accurate as possible, although I may have to make a few guesses with yautja culture.**

 **I also replayed the AVP game as well (wow I am such a nerd :P), And to those of you who were a little confused with the first chapter, the first part was actually** **loosely** **based on alien isolation game-play :)**

 **-Chapter two: Close encounters...**

Gwenn blew the dark brown wavy hair out her face as she rummaged through her grandfathers closet, all while he sat there on his bed polishing his old pulse riffle.

"Oh, where is it?!" She retorted pushing some boxes out of the way, only to have an old tent fall on top of her still unraveled, Gwenn grunted annoyed as she struggled to find her way out from under all the material, her grandfather looked up and shook his head, "I wouldn't go out there if I were you, I found an alien in the house just last week..." He grumbled before adding, "They could be anywhere..." His eyes glanced around suspiciously as he spoke, he heard a muffled sigh as Gwenn finally tossed the tent off her and throwing it onto his bed beside him.

"For the last time grandpa that wasn't an alien that was Suzi...And I still have no idea how she got in your pillowcase. " She rolled her eyes at him before continuing her search through the old closet, putting his gun down her grandfather scowled, "An aliens an alien..." He mumbled, "And Suzi's a rat, not an alien." She corrected not bothering to look at him, hearing her grandfather mumble indistinctly behind her until she finally found what she looking for.

"Found it!" She held the box containing the antique telescope above her head triumphantly, he pointed a finger at her frowning, "You'd better be back by zero hundred hours, no less..." She sighed again, "Really?, A one am curfew?" She put her hands on her hips smirking, "And no later!" He warned as she strode out the door, grabbing her favorite black hoodie and putting it over her head.

She wore nothing else but jeans and ug-boots as she walked out onto the verandah and down the stairs, it was about ten o clock at the night, but the moon was out providing a little light. If Gwenn looked behind her she would see her modern home built on stilts against the mountain side, with stairs leading off the porch and onto flatter ground they called their "front yard", which was facing a long dirt road in front of it, with the family van was parked out the front.

Putting a hands free flashlight on her head and her phone in her pocket, Gwenn carefully carried the box across the dirt road to a clearing near some of the parks geysers coming out of the ground, following down a nearby steam to a better location.

Finally setting up on some grass in an open area, she rubbed her hands together and shivered a little from the cold, "Suck it up Gwenn, you haven't had a clear night in weeks." She reassured herself putting the box down and started setting up the telescope, the whole process took about fifth-teen minutes as it was all in pieces and needed to be put together.

The telescope had a huge base, some of the newer models were more sleek and could be held in one hand, but she'd always liked that old charm some of the older technology had, it may have been the twenty second century, but her dad had always had an eye for the classics.

Peering through the scope lens, she could make out some of the constellations her father had shown her as a kid, "Its so clear, its beautiful." She mused admiring the stars, feeling so insignificant looking up at the vast array the universe had to show her. But she stopped stumbling a little when she felt the ground shake slightly beneath her feet, still peering through the scope and gathering herself, a ball of light shot past her scope lens at the lightning speed off in the distance.

"Cool, an asteroid, but wait..." She wondered out loud, falling on her butt upon hearing a loud explosion about a mile eastward, she saw the smoke rising from the trees, "What the hell?" Gwenn rubbed her eyes in disbelief, then slowly started wandering towards the floating embers and smoke in the distance.

Weaving her way through the pine tree's and looking ahead as the rising smoke and debris became much clearer and closer, she kept reminding herself, "This is a bad idea, turn back." She complained to her body as it forced her to continue forward, simple human curiosity getting the better of her natural survival instincts, it was like she was fighting a war inside her own mind...

 **-Unknowns POV**

The yautja growled still in the drivers seat of his cockpit, a pounding headache slowed his reactions, looking down he cursed, _"C'jit!"_ Bakuub muttered looking down at his broken leg, covered in fluorescent green blood. It had been jammed under the control panel on the ships impact, crushing the front end of his ship, _"The breaks have failed."_ He grumbled using his strong arms to pull himself out, Bakuub used his spear to lean on as he forced himself to his feet.

His ship was old and unreliable, but it had been his sires and nonetheless Bakuub had to respect his gift, _"Even if the ship is a load of S'yuit-de!"_ He cursed again kicking the control panel with his other foot, howling in pain as he did so, making a number of alien curses as he rubbed his foot with one of his hands.

He scanned his leg with his mask and growled again, finding it was more badly damaged than he had originally thought, the bone had snapped and was tearing at some of the artery's and muscles surrounding the bone of his leg, _"It will take weeks to heal."_ He grumbled, this just another problem for him to deal with on top of the many issues he already had, _"Paya held me..."_ He mumbled as his wrist communicator beeped, connected to the ships mainframe, it had detected an intruder.

He let out a loud roar of frustration where he sat, _"Cetanu why do you punish me so?!"_ He cursed shaking a fist at the ceiling...

 **-Gwenn's POV**

She placed a hand on the outside of the pod like device, no bigger than a freight truck but still impressive nonetheless, "That's no damn asteroid..." She mumbled feeling her way around the exterior of what she originally thought was space debris and found it was actually a piece that fell off the ship, about a meter away from the large structure itself, inspecting the strange markings on the outside, the small triangular like ship was sitting in a smoking crater about half a mile wide, embers up floated from nearby foliage that had started to catch alight, "Shit, that could start a forest fire!" She shouted gathering up some dirt in her hands and tossing it on the small fire, after a few more handfuls of dirt she had managed to put it out.

Redirecting her attention to the strange triangular like ship...Or something, glancing over at the front pointed end of the ship that was crushed and sticking into the ground on a horizontal angle she assumed by the dark colored glass, she thought it might be some kind of cockpit, "I wonder if there's a pilot?" She then shook her head, if there was they'd most likely be dead from the impact of the crash.

"Is this a government satellite or something...?" She whispered trying to read the strange markings that looked almost like writing decorating most of the exterior of the ship, she flinched as a hidden door opened in front of her as she traced around one of the larger markings with her index finger, "I'm in way over my head..." She whispered nervously backing away slightly, she was about to turn and walk away like this never happened, when she heard what sounded like an animal in pain, hearing muffled, but loud growls and roars from inside the ship.

"Just walk away Gwenn...Walk away." She tried to convince herself that going in there would be an extremely bad idea, but her concern for a potentially wounded animal got the better of her, "Ooh dammit, sometimes I just can't stand myself!" She muttered feeling her body turn around, clenching her fists, and before Gwenn knew it, she was stepping inside the strange ship.

The distant growls started to quiet as Gwenn glanced around taking in her surroundings, thick mist lazily floated up from the floor and stopped at about knee height, more markings decorated the brass colored walls, red illuminated lights on the ceilings, Gwenn then jumped again as she heard a particularly loud roar coming from the next room.

"Please don't kill me, don't kill me..." She whispered trembling, hoping this unknown creature was friendly, hopefully it wasn't a bear or something that had wandered in here, it sure sounded like one.

Peeking around the corner and into a large room with a wide black chair, a large back it looked like it was built for a giant, it was facing the front of what looked like a crushed control panel, sparks flickered from the crushed buttons and circuitry. Gwenn cautiously stepped forward, "He..Hello? I uh...Come in peace!" She called out then face palmed, realizing she sounded like someone from a bad sci-fi movie.

 **-Bakuub's POV**

He didn't know what was stranger, some sort of sentient creature willingly wandering into his ship, or how what his mask had registered as a lone female had got in here in the first place. Bakuub lay cloaked on the floor, watching the nervous female wander in the ship, _"I'll have to kill her, she's seen too much."_ He thought a little disappointed that his first ooman kill would have to be a helpless female, but still, he couldn't help but feel impressed at her bravery.

She was...Interesting to say the least, a dark long wavy mane flowed down to the middle her back, soft feminine features a dark brown eyes, pale skin with a little body fat, making her form appear soft to the touch.

He chuckled quietly to himself comparing her form to the female yautja back home, taller, more muscular than any male, and very aggressive. Her plump breasts and the delicate curve of her body was unlike any female back home he'd ever seen, admittedly the oomans weren't as ugly as he had originally thought, even without mandibles or scales.

Shaking those strange thoughts away, he grunted in pain as he forced himself to stand in front of her and uncloaked, he watched as she jumped scared, gasped, then let out a small squeak of fear, _"Apologies Lou-dte kalei, your death will be quick..."_ He unsheathed his spear and raised it...

 **-Gwenn's POV**

Gwenn felt as if she was about to faint, an eight foot tall male...Something, had appeared out of thin air and was now raising a spear to her face, she crouched down in fear covering her head, and sitting on the floor in a tiny ball cuddling the front of her legs and hiding her face in her knees so she didn't see death coming.

She waited for a few moments, wondering why she hadn't felt any pain yet, she slowly raised her head, the creature was tilting its head at her making clicking noises, its soulless mask hiding any expression it may have had on its face.

"We..Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked the tall...Thing still trembling, it had a strong muscular chest, broad shoulders, and scaled skin, wearing some sort of loin cloth. It appeared to have a light brown skin color with a dark moss green scales covering parts of its skin in blotches covering his arms, legs and back.

It continued to make those clicking sounds as it shifted on its feet, that is until it suddenly grunted in pain, leaning down as it grasped its right leg, Gwenn blinked, "Are you hurt, is your blood supposed to be green?" She asked eying the green liquid seeping out of the open wound, she was very surprised when the creature nodded, she hadn't expected it to understand English.

"Let me help you..." She said slowly getting up and taking a step towards it, she jumped back as the creature let out a defiant roar, lowering her gaze in fear, the creature tilted its head at her again curiously as he calmed down almost immediately at her now respectful posture, he flicked his head around with dreadlocks swaying as he did so, he raised a clawed hand at something behind her, pointing at something with an index finger.

"What now?" She asked out loud looking at the direction it was pointing in, then she noticed the small metal box on the floor, leaning down to pick it up, "You need this thing?" She asked the alien, he nodded motioning with a hand for her to give it to him, she complied hoping it wouldn't be some kind of weapon he could use to shot her or something.

She watched both fascinated and terrified as he opened the box, pulling out a tube like thing, the creature used both hands to pull the two segments apart, both ends appeared to have sharpened purple crystals coming out of each end, he raised a hand above his injured knee, "Wait don't!" She cried out as he stabbed the device into his knee, making another pained roar as he did so, Gwenn had to cover her ears from the loud noise.

As the creature panted recovering and tossing the strange device to the side, she was amazed to see the bleeding had already stopped but he still couldn't stand, "Are you ok?" She asked nervously looking down on the huge creature, _"Are you ok?"_ Gwenn was surprised to hear her own voice repeated back to her, only it sounded a little more mechanical like static or something.

She put her hands on her hips, suddenly feeling a little braver, "Ok that's just rude, are you mocking me or something?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, she flinched back as he started repeating some of her words _"Ok, that's just rude." C_ licking again only faster as his chest quickly heaved in out, as if he might've been laughing at her or something, "So comedy is the universal language, huh, who knew?"

She thought still unsure whether she should leave the thing alone before it kills her, or stay and try to help, the thing was obviously in pain and this was the first alien she had ever seen before, quite frankly she was just glad the first alien species she'd encountered wasn't those weird xenomorph things her grandfather was always ranting on about.

The thing grunted and stumbled around some more trying to get to its feet, but stopped when he noticed her staring, it made a motion to its head shaking it slightly, clicking as it did so, "Wait, what are you..." She trailed off as it pulled the two tubes from the back of the mask or helm, hissing steam came from the tubes as he did so, the mask came off easily enough, hearing the click as he pulled it off and held it hanging in his right hand.

Needless to say Gwenn eyes popped out of their sockets for a moment, I guess it'd be rude to say he was...Ugly, "Well ahem, I guess first impressions aren't...That important?" She said quietly as it gave what sounded like an approving grunt, it had a large forehead with spikes coming down through the middle in a line and some other smaller spikes sprouting near its dreadlocks.

What really took her back was those...Mandibles like a cross between a praying mantis, but wider like that of a crayfish or some kind of crustacean. Strong tusks were on each of the four mandibles, that covered what could only be described as a small round lip-less mouth with sharp teeth resting in the middle of the four mandibles covering it.

Its eyes were inward, amber in color, they were piercing, like he could stare right through you. Forcing herself to look downward, she remembered prolonged eye contact was considered rude in many cultures, animals like wolves or gorilla were the same, it was like a challenge or show of dominance.

She didn't know anything about this species, they could be peaceful but that seemed unlikely at the moment with the strange gun resting on his shoulder, the spear and shoulder plates, her guess was his people were maybe tribal in nature, the loin cloth he was wearing made of some sort of animal pelt.

"Warrior or hunter maybe?" She found herself saying the words out loud without realizing it as he looked her up and down, like he was examining her or something, hearing what she said he made a few excited clicks nodding his head quickly and putting a closed fist to his muscular chest, "And definitely not too modest about that either..." She thought quietly, watching him proudly hit his chest again.

 **-Bakuub's POV**

He didn't know why but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, this helpless female was clearly frightened and yet she had forced herself to stay and assist him, she was either very brave or very foolish, he could've killed her in seconds if he wished to do so.

She also learned quickly to his delight, his mask assisted in most of the translations of her language, but she followed directions well and kept a respectful distance most of the time, _"Elder Halkwrath, may have correct about these oomans being intelligent."_ He clicked as he watched her begin to glance around, still taking in her surroundings.

What most impressed him, well more like flattered him, was when she had called him "warrior" recognizing his skill, which was not something many elders acknowledged because of his young age.

Bakuub may have only been about one hundred and twenty ooman years old, which was still considered young for a yautja, only just having passed his chiva and progressing into adulthood, but he had acquired a single kainde amedha trophy along with a few face-hugger fingers, not that impressive, but it was better than having nothing to gloat about.

He let out a small grunt of surprise when the female approached him holding up an old rusted pipe and some old cloth, it was actually an old loin cloth, but still at least she was resourceful. Holding the items out to him nervously she raised each item as she poke, _"Splint...Bandage."_ He blinked, _"She's a healer?"_ He found himself making amused clicks at the thought, it was a primitive method to say the least, yautja were known for simply snapping their sprained joints back into place, but he decided to comply with her request for now.

He nodded once, she was inhaling deeply out nervousness as he watched, she lowered the pipe until it was facing his injured leg, he took the cloth from her hands and tightly wrapped it around the broken joint, the pressure forcing the broken bones to stay straight as he tied it into place.

She slowly rose to her feet and headed to the door, walking backward as she did so. Bakuub forced himself to stand, once again using his spear for balance as he limped after her, maybe he was just being curious or just plain stupid, but he wanted to follow her and learn more about her kind.

 **-Nobodies POV**

Gwenn could hear footsteps following as she stepped out of the ship and onto the grass, "Great now I have a stalker..." She muttered not daring to look behind her, she suddenly heard a pained grunt and a cracking sound as the creature fell over a log, Gwenn rolled her eyes smirking, he had been so graceful despite his tall size up until now.

He looked up and narrowed his eyes at her, stepping over the log, looking in its direction but not looking squarely at it, it was like he couldn't actually see it. Gwenn blinked, "He's not blind, he can see me but not that log..." She tapped her chin in both thought and confusion, she shook her head, she was too stressed right now to figure it out, turning and watching as an owl hooted defiantly at them from a nearby branch.

This time he looked directly at it, roaring the owl fluttered away with freight, the giant gave an approving grunt with pride tapping his chest again. She blinked realizing she been addressing this alien as a giant this whole time, being as polite as she was, she wondering if she had a name.

"What's your name?" His head spun around to face her as she spoke, "Name?" She asked again pointing at him to be more clear, his mandibles twitched for a moment as if in thought, "Gwenn." She pointed to herself and then pointed at him, _"Gwenn."_ He mimicked, then grunting a little he tapped his chest and clicked, she titled her head confused, "I'm sorry?" He growled and tapped some buttons on that wrist communicator thing, _"Bakuub."_ The mechanical voice sounded human, she then realized it was probably translating his language into English or at least some words of it.

"Bak...uub?" She tried to repeat it, he growled and she tried again, "Your name is Bakuub?" He nodded once with an approving grunt, she turned and started heading back to her house, going by to pick up the telescope as she did so a short distance away, "Something tells me this language barrier is going to be a real pain in the ass..." She mumbled approaching the familiar dirt road, _"Pain in the ass..."_ He mimicked her again, she puffed some hair out of her face and growled in annoyance, making Bakuub click again with amusement.

"Real funny..." She muttered as she saw a figure storm out of the front door and onto the verandah, "Oh shit!" She muttered, Bakuub looked at her then at the figure, pressing some buttons on his wrist device, sparks flickered across his body, until he faded and disappeared out of thin air.

"Where have you been kid its two am!" He grandfather shook an angry fist at her, "Getting probed is no excuse for being late!" He added making Gwenn blush madly, hoping the cloaked alien somewhere nearby didn't get any idea's from his comment.

"First of all its only midnight and second...I did not get probed grandpa!" She shouted as her grandfather scowled at her from above, sometimes her grandfather could be downright merry, and well, other times it sounded like he was on the brink of insanity, and that was a huge understatement.

Tightening his bath robe and storming back into the house it was only then that she noticed he was wearing at pointed hat made of tinfoil, she face-palmed, it was going to be one of those nights.

Bakuub then uncloaked himself beside her, making Gwenn fall backwards in surprise and land on her butt, 'Don't...Do...That." She retorted quietly glaring at him as the alien clicked in amusement once again...

 **(Hope you enjoying this, its taken me two days just to get this story sounding right, re-wrote this chapter twice before I settled on this one...**

 **Anyways please review, what do you think of the characters? Could it be done better? Please let me know?! I love feedback :)**

 **Terms:**

 **-Bakuub ( Straight spear )**

 **-Halkwrath ( Shadow )**

 **-C'jit ( Damn )**

 **-S'yuit-de ( Shit )**

 **-Paya ( Yautja god or conquering warrior)**

 **-Cetanu ( Yautja god of death )**

 **-Lou-dte kalei ( Child bearer or slang for female )**

 **-Ooman ( Slang for human )**

 **-Chiva ( Blood ritual, passage or trial to manhood )**

 **-Kainde amedha (Hard meat, Xenomorph )**


	3. Chapter 3, Learning to live with aliens

**(Authors note: All animals mentioned in this next chapter are actually native to Yellowstone park, (So yes, I like to do my homework to keep this story accurate.) even though I'm actually Australian, but I'm what you'd call a wildlife enthusiast. Anyways happy reading, hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

 **-Chapter three: How to live with an alien...**

Gwenn turned to Bakuub with her hands on her hips, "Ok you have to go, my grandpa will freak out if he sees you!" She tried to shove him back towards the trees, but her feet slid on the ground, it was like trying to push against a brick wall.

Bakuub tilted his head at her and clicked, putting his hand over her face and pushing her aside with little effort, the alien then started making his way towards the house, awkwardly maneuvering over the brick wall, and using one hand on the railing to guide himself as he climbed the stairs leading to the balcony.

Gwenn huffed hurrying after him, Bakuub watched with his alien smirk while leaning on his spear as the girl hurried after him. "You're a bit of an ass, you know that?" She muttered quietly walking past him, still frowning.

If he was capable of looking smug with those mandibles of his, Bakuub's smile was certainly a dead giveaway of indicating "smugness". Finding the door-handle while still smirking at me and gripping it tightly in one hand, only to have his smile diminished as he turned it and something snapped off in his hand.

I face palmed for what felt like the tenth time tonight as Bakuub looked down puzzled at the broken door-knob in his hand, "Great, hold on..." I muttered walking over to the window nearby. Despite my grandfathers paranoia he had inadvertently left the window open a touch, opening it so the gap was taller I squeezed my body through the tiny gap, fell onto the floor, I got up and walked towards the door.

I paused with my hand just over the handle, "Should I really let him in?" Gwenn wondered out loud for a moment, only to find herself falling over screaming, and once again landing on her rump. Bakuub stood in front of the open doorway, the hinges were snapped, what was left of Gwenn's font door was laying on the floor in front of him, a crack going down the middle of the wood from Bakuub's blow.

Glaring up at him, "Subtle..." Gwenn retorted getting up and brushing the dust and splinters from her clothes. How a guy with an injured leg could still manage to break down a door puzzled Gwenn beyond reason, soon shrugging and accepting it, "I suppose an alien doesn't have to use the door, hell he could just walk through it if he wanted to." She thought watching him strut around the room, not frightened all, as a matter of fact he didn't look too impressed.

He snorted as the alien picked up a kitchen knife running a clawed finger over the sharp ridge, only to scoff and put it back on the bench. For a number of minutes he continued to inspect the kitchen appliances with limited interest, even punching the microwave when he couldn't figure out what the beeping noises meant, he apparently thought they were some kind of threat.

"Well what did you expect, a five star hotel?!" Gwenn snapped taking the toaster from his hands as he tried put his fingers in the slots, setting the toaster back on the tabletop, she did a double take, "Crap!" She retorted dashing down the hallway.

Rushing to her grandfathers bedroom door and pressing her ear to the door, Gwenn was relieved to hear the sound of rather loud snoring, sounding like a cross between a growling grizzly bear and a bush pig with a cold.

"Thank god grandad sleeps like a rock." Gwenn wiped her brow relived, turning around only to see Bakuub standing before and clicking his mandibles, she face-palmed, "Oh right, nearly forgot about the giant beetle faced alien." She thought nearly forgetting he was still here, how could he be so silent, and yet walk straight through her front door like it wasn't there still continued to baffle her very mind.

Pacing back and forth, "Ok, okay..." She tried to calm herself down, "Maybe grandpa won't wake up." She tried to sound optimistic but then slapped herself, "But he can't sleep forever stupid..." She scolded herself for being a complete idiot and continued pacing, all while Bakuub watched on with a confused look on his face.

 **-Bakuub's POV**

This ooman dwelling for certainly inferior compared to the structures on his home-world, Bakuub broke through its defenses easily enough, a yautja's home was supposed to be his fortress, but what good is a fortress without even the most basic of security. While it was a smart move to have the home built on stilts, which was a good way to deter wildlife, its structure was poorly built, being made of mainly wood and metal. A house should be made of solid stone so no intruder could break in so easily.

He lent against a nearby wall as the ooman female known as "Gwenn" continued to pace backwards and forwards, clearly stressed about something, what she was worried about he did not know, the other elderly male behind the door was unharmed, safe and sleeping. Bakuub could clearly see the elderly oomans heat signature even though the wall clearly enough.

While a yautja's main form of sight was thermal heat vision, if he got a close enough look he could make out the finer details in the females face, different shades of heat gave away her nose, eyes and cheeks. If he were to switch to ultraviolet using his mask, often used to help in assist in the hunting of kainde amedha whom of which gave off no known heat signature, the ultraviolet vision helped him to identify objects and details around the rooms, otherwise he'd keep bumping into everything, risking making the female more upset than she already is.

He kept his mask off for now, fastened to the side of his belt, only occasionally raising it to his eyes so he could see where was going. Bakuub wanted to witness first-hand just how smart these oomans truly were, he wanted to see if she could learn his words, facial cues and even body language, for that he would need to keep his mask off, or what she would learn from him would be limited by only what she could see when she looked at him with his mask on.

 **-Nobodies POV**

Gwenn stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, letting out a quiet squeak of fear as Bakuub growled softly through his mandibles. "Look I know your ships destroyed and your legs broken...But please stop growling at me, I can't understand you." She retorted feeling a little exasperated, she couldn't tell if this alien was pissed off or just trying to help, his facial cues seemed to be completely different to humans.

He continued to make those clicking sounds pointing at the door behind her, looking at where he pointed and back to Bakuub she realized he was asking something, "My grandpa, Daniel Somers is in there." She pointed at the door and back to herself as she spoke, he raised a brow at her but nodded seemingly in understanding.

"He's a little crazy...Doesn't like space monsters." She tried to make hand signals while she spoke to help him understand, but this only resulted in her flailing her arms around like a lunatic, Bakuub backed up a few steps, a little disturbed.

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Just don't go in there, okay?" She pointed to the door and shook her head slowly, Bakuub nodded again, taking that as a sign he understood, she flopped onto the floor, sitting cross-legged against the wall, a little relieved.

Bakuub preoccupied himself by looking at the pictures on the wall, one particular image had intrigued him, three oomans, a mated pair by the looks of it, cradling a suckling in their arms. He pointed at it and clicked trying to get Gwenn's attention.

She blinked but got up, "Oh, that's my parents...My dads a marine, he's in space right now." Again Bakuub put a claw to his chin in thought, after a moment he nodded again understanding. He watched her sigh and trace a finger over the image of the female, "I didn't know my mom all that well, she died when I was five...To something called cancer." He tilted his head at her confused, "Oh right, cancer is well...A fatal disease." She thought for a moment before putting both hands on her throat, making a choking noise.

At first he raised his spear in freight, she raised her hands in defense and shook her head wildly, "No, I'm not really sick!" She protested, Bakuub appeared to sigh before lowering his weapon.

Gwenn watched in puzzlement as Bakuub continued to wander the house, occasionally clicking and pointing at objects, she'd try to explain what they were as best she could, he thought the TV was some kind of demon and ended up putting his spear through it, breaking her fathers very expensive flat screen television set. Bakuub didn't quite understand what the toilet was for, and appeared to hate the smell of soap.

She made him a new splint with the proper stuff from the family first aid kit, and gotten a cleaner bandage to wrap around Bakuub's injured leg, he still insisted on using his spear as a walking stick.

His dialect seemed to be made up completely of click sounds, growls and occasionally deep rumbles from his chest, he made a purring sound like a cat when she was scared or standing very close to him, that was admittedly awkward at first, but after a few hours she grew used to it, not noticing it unless she was actually paying attention to what he was doing.

By about four am in the morning she'd collapsed onto the couch and slept lazily, refusing to play his game of charades, Bakuub didn't appear to need s much sleep as humans did. She could faintly hear his footsteps as he continued to wander around the house, she found herself falling into a deep sleep minutes later.

(A few hours later, early the next morning...)

Gwenn was awoken by something grasping her shoulders and shaking her wildly, Bakuub was clicking at her in an impatient matter his eyes were wide, and was continually darting them back and forth. She yawned groggily looking over at the window the sun was barley out, "Don't aliens sleep?" She muttered through a yawn as the alien picked her up by the scruff of her shirt and setting her on her feet.

He was frantically pointing at the hallway, growling slightly. "What is it Lassie, Timmy fell down the well again?" She half joked smirking slightly, but Bakuub didn't appear to look amused, either that or aliens don't really have a sense of humor. He pulled her by the arm down to the end of the hallway, they stopped at her grandfathers metal door, she rubbed her eyes, something was definitely wrong.

Bakuub had his mask on, pressing the side of his head to the door, doing the same and knocking on the door, "Grandpa?" She asked slightly waiting for an answer, after a few moments and nothing happened, she turned to the alien with pleading eyes, "Can you get this door open?" She asked hopefully. Bakuub nodded with a grunt, using both hands and pushing against the door with all his might, the hinges creaked against the force and only after a few seconds the hinges snapped, the door fell forwards and into the room, all was silent.

Bakuub stood there panting a little as Gwenn pushed past, rushing over to the figure that lay on the bed, through his mask he could see the mans vital signs were depleting, his heart was slowing down and his breath was shallow.

Pressing her ear to is chest, "Can you hear me?!" She pleaded desperately down at the aging man, "Grandpa!" She shouted shaking his shoulders in desperation, he only responded with gasping sounds, opening his mouth like a gaping fish deprived of oxygen, "I think he's having a heart attack." She said getting up and pulling out her phone, dialing 911 in a frantic panic, trying to keep her hands from shaking so much.

The alien could only watch helplessly as she called the authorities, there was little he could do without his med-kit, and the medicine designed for yautja was probably no good for oomans anyway, his medicine may just make things worse, it could kill the frail old man.

Pacing back and forth as the phone dialed, Gwenn was relived when someone picked up the phone, "Yes, yes! This is Gwenn Somers, I need an ambulance right away!" She said frantically into the phone, seeing this as the time to make himself scarce, Bakuub cloaked himself and went to sit on the roof, not wanting to risk getting caught by the ooman authorities.

 **-Bakuub's POV**

As he sat cross-legged on the tin roof of the ooman dwelling Bakuub watched through his mask for signs of the ooman healers to arrive, the minutes seemed like hours, below him he could still hear the girl panicking beneath him, he could smell her fear, her worry and yet there was nothing he could do.

Finally he spotted a vehicle with flashing lights on its roof, it was blaring a loud siren as the vehicle skidded to a halt on the dirt road just outside the house. Ooman males dressed in strange outfits ran into the house, their body language indicated no threat, just fear, so he let them be.

Less than a minute later the elderly man was being carried out of the house with some kind of clear mask on his face, laying down on some kind of bed with wheels on it, the female Gwenn stood at the doorway, her eyes were teary as the rushed him into the back of the vehicle, hastily driving off down the road as quick as they had arrived.

Taking a moment to look off to the left, large grazing creatures with long hair and a terrible smell, they grazed peacefully in the open clearing, he noticed something that sparked his interest in the distance, a large carnivore, he grinned through his mandibles, maybe just maybe, he could cheer this female up...

 **-Gwenn's POV**

Taking Max out of his cage and setting him on her shoulder for comfort, Gwenn worked her way through the house, looking for Bakuub, disappearing shortly before he paramedics had arrived, perhaps they had scared him, she thought glancing around while scratching Max's ears.

She made her way back on the balcony, "Maybe he went back to the ship..." She wondered out loud, feeling a little more disappointed then she should've been, why should she be sad if the crazy oversized alien had left.

He was terrifying in many ways, but fascinating as well. Hell, she'd known him for less than twenty four hours and yet, she missed him, "I must be the craziest person alive." She muttered to herself, Gwenn had never much cared for other people, loathing the human species most of her life, when she looked at people, she saw destruction, greed, and selfishness.

Her grandfather an ex marine had been a fine example of what mankind had done, years of service, fighting to survive had made him crazy, all for the sake of profit, thousands of soldiers and people had died so that companies like Weyland industries could make a big profit, stealing alien technology so they could make bigger and better tools of mass destruction.

Heading down the stairs and getting into the van, she decided to go and do something to keep her mind off recent events...

(Just on the edge of the nearby Cooke city, Gwenn had to drive through the city to get to the ranger station further east where she volunteered there throughout the week.)

Fighting back the tears, Gwenn forced herself to focus on her driving as she drove through the city streets. Stopping at the traffic lights with her hands still on the steering wheel, Gwenn rubbed her chin on Max as he snoozed on her shoulder, Max was remarkably calm and well behaved, even when she drove. She didn't bring Coco and Suzi along as they were usually too easily excited and would likely run off.

It was rush hour, at eight o clock in the morning there was a lot of traffic, Gwenn sighed taking in her surroundings as she waited for the traffic to clear.

I guess you could say that in the last century the future hadn't changed much, there were no flying cars like in that old "jetsons" cartoon, the buildings were mostly metal and modern looking with large glass windows, one good thing was that now almost all cars in most developed countries were now electric, reducing the carbon footprint significantly, global warming was of course still a problem, but the matter of stopping climate change was no longer urgent, and most of the pollution was kept to a minimum for the moment.

Another notable change was that androids in workplaces were a lot more common, at first only science faculties like Weyland and Yutani corporations could afford to have robots on staff, now they were a lot more common. Most businesses and factories had at least one android at their disposal, although not everyone was happy about this, people like her grandfather suspected that now the wack-jobs from the Weyland-Yutani corps could now have eyes and ears everywhere, most people disregarded this theory and treated androids as nothing more than glorified toasters, ignoring them and going about their lives like they didn't even exist.

And whether people knew that creatures such as xenomorphs was unknown to most, of course there was inevitably ex marines, soldiers and retired scientists occasionally starting rumors about these supposed "perfect specimens or killers" but most disregarded this as a rumor or a myth, especially when Weylands lackeys would buy off anyone in order to keep their mouths shut.

A few decades ago they was rumors of a xenomorph cult somewhere, like a group of terrorists they make viral protest videos of xeno activities stolen from cargo ships, space traders or anything that had been rumored to have been in contact with extra-terrestrial creatures. Believing xenomorphs would one day come to the Earth to spread their messages of purity.

"And people think I'm the crazy one." She shook her head at the thought just as the traffic lights came green and she drove to the edge of the city, whether or not Gwenn believed in xeno's she was not sure, I guess it was just one of those things she'd have to see to believe. Gwenn for the most had the reputation for being a tad eccentric, many people believed she would end up as crazy as her grandfather or even more so, I guess that's the power of local gossip I suppose.

Taking in the sights as she drive out of the city, the pine trees and grass were a welcome sight from the bare and desolate look of the city, nature was seemed to have a more appealing look to it. After driving for another five minutes she finally drove to park out the front of a log cabin, a tall chain link fence could be seen behind it.

A sign out the front said _"Yellowstone Rangers station."_ Gwenn was soon greeted by a familiar face peeking through the doorway, he was in his early twenties with mocha colored skin and short black hair, wearing shorts and a green shirt "Hey nerd-bird whats up." He mused smirking at her from the doorway, "Real cute Alan.." She mumbled walking past him, Alan was the twenty year old son of Johnson, and he also volunteered at this station, his job was to rehabilitate the young gray wolves out back, the four young wolves were due to be be released back into the wild soon, but for now they lived in the confines of their enclosure out back.

She moved to the computer desk in the front and signed in, "Hey where's Carol?" She asked him puzzled, Carol was an android responsible for working the front desk, she was also the manager of this station, to be honest Carol gave Gwenn the creeps.

"She's out back feeding your pets." Alan smirked looking over her shoulder, Gwenn gave him a questionable look, Alan was actually bisexual so she could never really tell if he had a thing for her or not, Alan was definitely attracted to Carol, who wouldn't like a woman with a perfect figure and long blonde hair, compared to that android, Gwenn wasn't much to look at.

Making her way outside and past the wolves cage, some of the canines wined and she stuck her fingers through the chain link fence as they licked her fingers, confiscated from an illegal pet trade, the wolves had been hand-raised and were completely used to people. Three of them were the typical gray color of wolves, while the one female was pure black and a little shy.

Making her way to the smaller cage nearby she saw the tall blond haired humanoid bottle feeding the the two fawns they had rescued not long ago, Carol looked up at her and smiled in her sympathetic way making Gwenn cringe inwardly as it seemed like a forced action, programmed into her hard-wire, "Sorry, I didn't think you were coming today." She mused handing her the other bottle, Gwenn smiled and shrugged casually, "Yeah well...Things have been pretty crazy back home..." She mused, she wasn't lying between the alien and her grandfathers heart attack, these last few hours of her life had been anything but normal.

She turned her head to watch as Alan entered the wolves enclosure not far away, carrying a large bucket of meat, of wolves wined and jumped up like exited dogs, liking his hands as they beckoned him for their meal.

The two fawns were twins and were completely used to them, which wasn't necessarily a good thing, once they were old enough to be released wolves and bears would tear them apart unless they learned

to fear them. That was the main problem with the small property the station was on, many species lived too close to comfort, only having the fences separating them from what would normally be their natural enemies.

There was a small wooden shelter full of hay facing the back of the enclosure against the building and a troth of water for the fawns. The wolf enclosure had a lot of tree's and they didn't need much shelter, only a few water bowls and a toy or two were needed to keep them happy.

Max seemed oblivious to the obvious dangers around him, happily sniffing the air as he rode on Gwenn's shoulder, he would stay put unless she decided to put him down somewhere and even then he wouldn't wander far from her side, he was like all rats, he was extremely loyal and affectionate.

"Did you see the asteroid yesterday Gwenn, it landed close to where you live." She was startled when Alan spoke up shaking her from her thoughts, she twiddled her fingers nervously, "Um, no. I didn't see it." She managed to choke out, Alan raised a brow at her, then shrugged. "Usually your interested in that sort of thing." He added as he left the enclosure and hosed down the bucket with the tap on the side of the building.

"Look I said I didn't see it alright!" Gwenn snapped, then gasping and covering her mouth as Alan and Carol stared at her in disbelief, "Okay..." Alan said quietly backing away and whistling casually, she knew why he was uncomfortable, seeing the animals usually made Gwenn happy, she rarely raised her voice unless stressed out.

Sighing and feeling the awkward stares from her colleagues Gwenn raced back into the building avoiding eye contact with either of them as she slammed the door behind her, she grabbed her bag shoving some papers and documents she would fill out later, as part of her usual duties at the station aside from feeding the animals.

Alan approached from the side with his hands behind his back, "You just got here..." He started noticing her hastily packing up, she huffed looking up at him, "Look, it was a mistake to come here...Especially after grandpa..." She trailed off looking through the window, Carol was closing the enclosures gate and packing up.

Heading for the door she felt a hand on her shoulder, "I saw the ambulance leave your road this morning...I'm sorry." She nodded silently, Alan was her neighbor, only living a little further up the road from where she lived, she wouldn't call them friends, they weren't that close, but they shared an understanding having parents in the same situation, only Alan was left to deal with his fathers death and Gwenn spent every worrying that her father may not make it through the next bug hunt.

Turning to leave she stopped at the doorway, forcing a smile in Alan's direction, he could tell she was faking it but he smiled back, he was the closest thing Gwenn had to a friend besides those rodents she kept as pets.

"It's all just too much." Gwenn thought opening her car door looking back at the station, ever since the alien arrived she hadn't slept, eaten and now she couldn't focus on her work without getting teary. Sighing and knowing there was anything else she could do, she turned the car key and started heading back home, to face her demons...

(Arriving back home within the hour, Gwenn slowly made her way up the stairs of her balcony, pausing for a moment at the gaping hole where her front door used to be before stepping inside.)

 **-Nobodies POV**

She was disappointed to see that the house was still empty, her kitchen was still in pieces from her house guest, she would have to pay for the repairs. Her stomach grumbled, "Oh right, I haven't eaten in over twelve hours..." She grumbled casting a look of distaste at her complaining stomach, opening the fridge and pulling out an apple, she inspected the kitchen in between bites, even giving Max the core to chew on when she was finished with it.

She didn't turn around when she heard soft footsteps, "You had a shit day too huh?" She asked casually expecting Alan or maybe even her grandfather at the door, not hearing an answer she turned around and jumped out her skin.

Bakuub was standing there panting, holding a fury object that was dripping with blood, he responded with a puzzled click. Gwenn grimaced at the object in his hand and stepped back a little, "Gross, what is that?" She pointed at the thing dripping blood on her kitchen floor, Bakuub proudly held the thing up giving her a better look, it was the head of a grizzly bear, a rather large one at that, she wasn't even sure if they could get that big, its head was almost as large as Bakuub's.

Bakuub took his mask off, he started speaking with clicks, then did something that totally shocked Gwenn, _"It...Make...Good...Trophy...Th'syra."_ Gwenn nearly fainted, pointing a shaky finger at disbelief at him, "How are you...Speaking English?!" She took another step back, "I thought you couldn't talk!" She shouted raising an accused finger at the alien, Bakuub clicked again clearly confused.

" _My gift...Displeases?"_ He asked with a sad look in his eyes, Gwenn raised her arms to protest, "No, no its cool you killed a bear and all, but...Ugh what am saying?!" She grabbed her hair and pulled at it, she began pacing again while Bakuub watched, a bewildered look on his face when he noticed the rodent perched on her shoulder.

" _Sain'ja bring gifts...Collect Th'syra for Yin'tekai."_ He continued, although Gwenn wasn't listening, she was still trying to get her head around the fact how he'd learnt English so quickly and why he was no longer making clicking sounds.

Bakuub put the animals head on the bench and looked down at her, _"My species learns quickly, your ooman language is basic...Easy to learn over time."_ Gwenn rolled her eyes, great he'd gone from speaking broken English to making complete sentences in less than five minutes, either his species were like parrots learning to mimic really quick or they were more advanced than she had originally thought, despite the fact he carried a spear and wore nothing but a loin cloth most of the time.

She sighed and looked at at him, giving in and embracing the insanity she'd been fighting her whole life to stay sane, "Tell me more..." She said simply, figuring it'd be better if she learnt more about his species, hell humans were too boring anyway...

 **(This chapter turned out weirder than I thought, a little fast paced for my liking...Any thoughts on this? Please review :)**

 **Terms:**

 **-Th'syra ( Skull )**

 **-Sain'ja ( Warrior )**

 **-Yin'tekai ( Honor )**


	4. Chapter 4, Outbreak

**(Hey all, sorry about the delay on this chapter, my college homework has been keeping me very busy, I'm really sorry. Anyways, happy reading and hope you enjoy :)**

 **-Chapter four: Outbreak...**

 **-Bakuub's POV**

As the young yautja sat with his legs dangling over the thick oak tree branch, he sniffed the air. Not with an actual nose like oomans but with a gland inside his mouth, similar to how snakes taste the air with their tongues to get an idea on its surroundings.

Something in the air didn't taste right, and that wasn't just because Bakuub was on an alien planet, it was like he could taste death, the air was almost stale, he could smell the unsettling fear in the earth creatures around him.

Over the last two days being stuck living with oomans, Bakuub had become the victim to the everlasting boredom that comes with the limited mobility of an injured leg. The ooman never did anything fun, she didn't hunt or spar, hell he wasn't even sure if she even knew how to fight.

He'd managed to scale the tree easily enough, the medicine had helped making Bakuub's leg less painful, he had ignored the pain like a true warrior and climbed a tree, _"I'd be a laughing stock if my brothers could see me now..."_ He mumbled digging a claw into the trunk, all while thinking of his minor accomplishment of a climbing the mighty medium sized oak tree at the back of the oomans dwelling.

He snorted shaking his head as he tasted the air again, _"Somethings not right."_ He clicked the foul smell was somewhat familiar, and yet still unrecognizable. Like coming home to find all your belongings had been rearranged and organized by your nosy and overprotective bearer, no longer being able to locate anything because your "organizing style" had been found inferior by his parent.

The ooman girl was wandering below him doing something she had called _"yard-work"_ It apparently involved gathering dead leaves into a pile and pulling plants known as _"weeds"_ from the grass. He scoffed, _"Bah, that is an eta's work..."_ He grumbled, yautja preferred all the hard labor on their planet to be done by slaves, weaker races the yautja had concurred and enslaved throughout the galaxy.

He watched with limited interest as she wiped the sweat from her brow, she knew he was up there, she wasn't stupid and she hadn't even needed have to look up to confirm that he was there. No doubt she would've heard his mutterings in the tree, well that and a branch had snapped under his weight earlier and had unfortunately landed on her head.

He clicked with amusement, _"The ooman female is giving me the silent treatment, good. She talks far too much anyway."_ He thought with a slight smirk, she hadn't said anything since yesterday when he had explained a number of things to her, like why he was here and what he wished to hunt. He shook his head, he was sure she was going to yell at him for the incident with the branch, but she didn't.

" _She is patient, a rare quality in a ooman."_ She continued to amuse and impress him, she was knowledgeable about the wildlife on her planet, and yet she could not hunt. He had to suppress his amused clicks when he saw the rodent on her shoulder yesterday, maybe he could dispose of the vermin in her home later, maybe that would make _"Gwenn"_ to start speaking to him again.

He snorted shaking the thoughts away as he tried to clarify the meanings of the strange smells and why they so much reminded him of death, something was definitely wrong, something in the air was amiss and he did not like the familiarity of it either.

 **-Gwenn's POV**

Gwenn huffed as she pulled yet another weed from her lawn, falling backwards and landing on her butt, she wasn't sure what to think of her "house guest" now, after he explained he was basically here to hunt people and large animals yesterday, like some glorified version of the hunger games or something.

She couldn't believe it, Bakuub was basically an intergalactic poacher, the rarer and more dangerous the animal the better the trophy. She was upset, not because she thought she'd had liked him, but Bakuub treated killing animals and people as something of an everyday thing, disregarding it as something that was normal for his kind, and dare I say it, even expected of him from his culture.

She loved animals, often preferring their company than that of actual people, she would never hurt an innocent creature, she'd take her own life first. After all there were already plenty of humans poisoning the planet, her death would probably doing the planet Earth a favor, one less human to torture it.

Gwenn hated herself, despite everything Bakuub was and what he had claimed to be, she still found him fascinating. He had explained that his culture and the overall lifestyle of the yautja was based on rank, apparently the more trophies, the more important they were.

Maybe she shouldn't blame him, after all it seemed that if a yautja wanted to make something of himself, he had to fight and kill a lot to get any attention at all. But still he didn't seem at all bothered by the concept of simply taking someones life as it was nothing, he was unfazed by the simple of concept of human morality.

She ceased the argument she was having with herself in her own mind, when Gwenn had heard the sound of a vehicle pulling in front of her front gate, she looked up at the alien in the tree, an unspoken understanding was made between them as he nodded once, cloaking himself before the figure had a chance to see him as they emerged from the deep blue pickup truck.

As Alan stepped out of the vehicle, Gwenn relaxed slightly. He strode towards her rather casually with a concerned look on his face, "Hey Gwenn, any news on your grandpa?" She pulled her garden gloves off and tossed them to the ground, dusting off her overalls. "He's stable, the doc will call if something goes wrong." Saying this quietly taking a moment to glance at the branch where Bakuub was hiding before facing Alan again, he nodded once "Sorry for bothering you at home but..." Gwenn blinked, she knew that look, what else could possibly go wrong now?

She rolled her eyes with an annoyed look on her face, "Do I want to know what you screwed up now?" Her tone was harsh, but given the current predicament her grandfather was in, Gwenn's irritation was kind of justified. Alan raised his arms to protest, "I swear I had nothing to do with it...But something happened to Carol last night." As he stood there waiting for a response, Gwenn's thoughts moved from concern to slight feeling of indifference, "Whatever it is, she's a robot...She can be fixed..." She answered surly, not having a great relationship with Carol to begin with, maybe it was her grandfathers influence but she had yet to care about the loss of an android.

Alan slugged his shoulders forward in slight impatience, "She was attacked by my wolves while covering my shift, they tore her to pieces and broke through the fence...I could lose my job." This statement made Gwenn drop her spade in surprise, she could swear she heard Bakuub click quietly in the tree behind them with interest, she just hoped the alien wouldn't dare show himself now, less Alan would freak out.

"They...They were always so well behaved...Raised by people...To become domestic pets." She stuttered, remembering petting them just a day before.

Alan just shook his head, "We didn't know the circumstances of their care and treatment before we confiscated them from the illegal pet trade..." He paused for a moment before adding, "But this admittedly unusual behavior, we even ran tests on Carol's hard drive for symptoms of rabies or any other signs for something that would cause them to become aggressive so suddenly." Gwenn raised a brow at him when he stopped talking, "And?" She asked almost not wanting to know the answer, he shrugged, "Nothing..." He turned away, she got up and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, the wolves were basically his children, he alone cared for the young pups when they arrived at the station all those months ago.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly trying to force a smile at him, he tore his gaze away, looking at the ground. "The footage...From Carol's hard drive, I want a second opinion on it..." Gwenn took a step back, a look of uncertainty in her eyes, "You know them better than I do Alan, I doubt me seeing the footage will change anything." He clenched his fists turning away from her, "I just want...To know I'm not crazy...Somethings wrong with them, I know it." He was almost forcing the words out, the tension in his tone was making her uncomfortable, she sighed "Ok, lets go see it..." She moved towards the truck opening the door, turning back at Alan, smiling at him with support, he perked up slightly fast-walking back to the truck...

(Within a few short minutes they had arrived in front of Alan's home, the humble flat was sitting just on the edge of Cooke city, not to far away from the busy buzz of the city, but peaceful enough for a simple man like Alan to live comfortably with little disturbances.)

...She took a moment to glance around, it had been awhile since she'd been here, the small flat had moss green sliding on the outside walls, a small garden with young hydrangeas covering most of front door from view, the grass browning slightly as it crunched under their feet as Alan walked to the front door, unlocking it.

"I would visit more often, but you usually have your boy-toy here to keep you company." She half joked, trying to make light of the situation. Alan smirked at her opening the door, "We broke up...Brody was a damned cheater." He chuckled slightly at his own words, "What a man-whore...Good riddance." He mumbled still smirking at her as she walked past him inside, "I wish I had your social life...Are you ever single?" She asked still smirking, "Well, I do have my eye on this cutie working at wall-mart..." He stopped when she raised her hands to her face, cutting him off. "Sorry I asked...I don't want to know..." She giggled in slight embarrassment, Alan was always bragging about his sex-life like he was some sort of social prodigy or something.

While Gwenn was completely comfortable around all types of couples, but when they started talking about their, "intimacy", she often got extremely uncomfortable, some things were just meant to be kept private. The old saying "ignorance is bliss" or "better off, not knowing" fits well into these kind of social situations, especially if you were stuck being the awkward third wheel half the time.

Barley having time to familiarize herself with her surroundings, Gwenn was greeted by a flying parrot fluttering through the living room and landing on her shoulder, "Hi Charlie!" She mused making kissing noises at the yellow collared mini macaw, (And yes before you ask, that's an actual bird, look it up :).

The bird returned her greeting by affectionately gnawing on a few of the three earrings on her left ear-lobe, Charlie was well known for being a social butterfly among guests, being raised from a fledgling by Alan he was well socialized and smart.

Alan raised a brow in her direction, "I swear, animal magnetism has nothing on you Gwenn." He smirked offering a hand as the green parrot stepped onto his wrist. Chuckling slightly at his comment she rolled her eyes, "Oh, you have no idea..." She mumbled in her head, thinking about recent events more throughway.

Glancing around she was happy to see things hadn't changed much since she last visited Alan's home months ago, bookshelves on either side of the medium sized flat-screen TV on the wall, gray carpet covering most of the living room floor, on the far side of the room, the wooden flooring separated the small kitchen and dining area, a half wall making a small barrier between the kitchen and living room.

She almost didn't noticed the severed head of the android sitting on the old coffee table in the middle of the room, most of the milky colored blood had been wiped clean off of Carols face, wires were stuck into the robots neck connected to Alan's laptop sitting beside it, the whole image would have been downright creepy if it wasn't for the fact Gwenn knew she wasn't real, she wasn't even sure if Carol could even comprehend the concept of pain or termination, she'd never bothered to ask either.

The robots bleach blonde hair hung straight down the side of her face, covering a few scratch marks near her eyes, never did Carol speak, she just sat there lifelessly on the coffee table, the folds to torn rubber flesh preventing the robots head from falling on its side.

Alan sat on the lounge poking some more wires as Charlie wondering over to the laptop making chirping noises at the machine and nudging it with his beak, "No Charlie, I'll put some music on later..." Alan mumbled as the parrot seemed to squawk in protest, Gwenn cuffed her hands over her mouth holding back a smirk as Alan continued to argue indistinctly with his "feathered-child".

"Ah, here we go." He clicked the mouse once and sat back with his arms crossed, Gwenn moved to sit on the lounge beside him, the footage started off normally enough as they watched the video of Carol bringing the bucket of meat into the enclosure, the wolves hadn't wined like they usually did though, at first he'd thought it was because they were used to Alan feeding them.

Gwenn frowned as the things got very bad very quickly, the growling started, next thing they knew, Alan and Gwenn were watching the disturbing image of the wolves foaming at the mouth with bloodshot eyes, lounging at the android, latching their mouths onto both of her arms and pulling her down, during all this Carol did not scream at all, this is why Gwenn thought she was incapable of feeling pain, nor did she fight back, it was against the basic law of robotics, to allow unnecessary harm to come to a living creature or person.

All while all this was happening, the synthetic head on the table trembled in a robotic buzz, its eyes rolled back as it played the images through its damaged circuitry. Alan shook his head in disappointment at the creatures he loved and fast forwarded to the point he had wanted to show Gwenn the most, the animals had displayed unusual feats of strength as each locked their jaws onto the fence and tore a hole into it, he stopped playing the video as they broke into the fawns enclosure, Gwenn tore her gaze away in disgust just as the wolves lunged for the helpless deer.

"See that, that shouldn't be scientifically possible." He pointed back at the holes in the fence on the computer screen, suddenly Gwenn could gather her thoughts again after watching the footage, the horrific images of the fawns meeting their fate still fresh in her mind. "How do wolves suddenly gain the jaw strength of an alligator? Shouldn't being sick make them weaker?" The animals unknown condition defied most forms of logic, almost all sicknesses caused some form of fatigue or weakness, never usually enhancing strength, maybe sometimes aggression, but never strength.

Squinting his eyes at the screen and leaning closer Alan didn't look at her as he spoke, "Carol what about steroids or drugs, were any present in the specimens blood samples or maybe scat?" He addressed the head siting on the table, it breathed a synthetic sigh, a lot more mechanical sounding, Carol suddenly sounded a lot less like an imitation of the human life-form as she began to speak.

" _Samples taken last week were...(static feedback)...Negative for traces of drugs or stimulants in...(more static)...Canis lupus was healthy, on February sixth."_ The android had her eyes rolled back the entire time as she recited the codesthe station took on the animals weekly, her mouth opened as she spoke, but not quite in sync, there was a delay in each word as her mouth opened to mimic human interaction, as part of every androids programming.

Alan gripped the head in both hands, "Carol that was last week, I need to know when the symptoms started?" He eyed her as Carol blinked in a strange way, it was like glass was covering her eyes instead of the skin used to blink like humans did, _"Time of contamination...Unknown."_ It simply said, Alan growled and hastily pulled the cords out of her neck joints, Carol's head then flopped back lifelessly on its side as he got up, some of milky liquid leaked from its neck and onto the wooden coffee table.

"Alright, now what?" Gwenn asked just as Alan's ring-tone had just started playing on his iphone, the device resting on the coffee table. To Gwenn's amusement Charlie bounded over to the phone, bobbing his head up and down, chirping to the sound of the "Mexican hat" ring-tone.

Alan let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know..." He mumbled as he picked up the phone, she listened as he gave an annoyed hello into the phone and listened held it to his ear, an annoyed look was present on Alan's face. Meanwhile Charlie had taken the opportunity to climb up Gwenn's overalls while she was distracted, settling and preening himself on her shoulder as she watched Alan argue into the phone.

"Ok fine, I'll be there!" He shouted into the phone and hanging up, he turned to her and sighed again, "The...Authorities want me down at the station for answers, they also want their evidence back." He pointed to Carol's head as he walked to the door, Gwenn did a double-take at the head and back at Alan.

"You took police evidence?!" She shouted in both shock and disbelief the bird on her shoulder flapped as she moved trying to keep balance, Alan shrugged his shoulders forward in frustrated pout, "Well, how else was I gonna find out?!" He shouted back at her, Gwenn put the bird on the arm of the lounge and took a few steps towards the door, "I'm going home, your acting crazy!" She shouted pushing past him, fast-walking down the driveway and past the truck, "Good luck walking home, hope you don't get eaten by a bear!" He shouted after her as Gwenn left.

His comment only made her pause for a second, reminding her of Bakuub's gift before she picked up her pace, "Asshole." She mumbled walking down the dirt-road and away from any signs of man-made city structures behind her.

She'd only been walking five minutes when her iphone vibrated in her back pocket, she looked at the caller id and sighed, _"Hello miss Somers, I'm afraid we're having trouble with your grandfather taking his medicine...I'm afraid he punched a male nurse who was trying to give him his sponge bath."_ Gwenn shuddered at the mental image of that, "Have you tried hiding it in his food? That's how I get him to take his pills?" She asked the nurse on the other end of the line, _"Um no, is that even legal?"_ The female voice asked, Gwenn smirked a little evilly, "Look knock him out if you have to, I'm his career, you have my permission.." She said rather casually into the phone, _"Wait, what...?"_ The person tried to protest as she hung up, entirely not in the mood for this sort of thing at the moment.

It was another whole half an hour before she arrived at her driveway, greeted by a familiar face. Bakuub stood over her at the front gate with his massive arms crossed, in a clear "where the hell have you been" pose.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he spoke, _"Your rodent bit me..."_ Gwenn stood there dumbfounded at his random statement for a few moments before collapsing on the grass laughing, maybe it was the stress or maybe she just needed a good laugh but needless to say Bakuub stood there watching her with a raised brow as she rolled around in a laughing fit for a good couple of minutes...

 **(Again sorry about the long wait, took all week and what little free time I had to make this chapter sound interesting. What is this outbreak, a disease, radiation poisoning or something else? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter, coming soon...:P)**


	5. Chapter 5, Security breach

**-Chapter five: Security Breach...**

Gwenn rested her laptop on her lap as she searched the internet for more clues on what happened at the station, looking over across her bedroom she could clearly see that Bakuub had opened the rats cage, the door was hanging open and they were nowhere in sight.

The poor things probably had a heart attack when he had tried to handle them, she could picture his massive clawed hands reaching for them in their cage, it was a disturbing image to picture in her mind.

Bakuub had explained earlier this afternoon he hadn't realized they were pets and mistook them for common vermin. Rats rarely bite unless cornered, this was an easy enough mistake to make for anyone, even an alien.

"Lets see, bloodshot eyes, foaming from the mouth..." She worded all the symptoms she already knew about as they came to her, she shook her head, "Sure sounds like rabies, except for the enhanced strength..." She tapped her chin in thought as the incessant banging noises could be heard in the other room, after apologizing Bakuub had decided to help himself to whatever frozen meat she had left in the freezer, Gwenn would've protested but she was worried he would settle for eating her instead.

"I hate to say it, but I'll have to go back there sometime..." She thought to herself remembering the video footage from the rangers station, it had been something she had put off since this morning, not wanting to go and see all the carnage and whatever was left behind of the bodies at the crime scene, there was also still a real possibility the rabid wolves were still nearby.

Rubbing her temples and getting up from her bed she waited for her eyes to readjust, strained from staring at the computer for the last few hours and still finding no real answer. Hell, she was no scientist, but she knew a lot about animals, having a lot of life experience from hiking with her dad as a kid, wolves are never this unnecessarily aggressive, they didn't even bother to consume the fawns bodies.

Finally deciding to give herself a break she made her way to the kitchen, following the banging and crunching noises until she had located her oversized house guest.

" _Your amedha is strange, bland and cold in my mouth..."_ Bakuub hadn't even bothered to turn and face her, she stood there facing his massive toned back, Gwenn sighed, "Well then cook it first, smart-ass..." She grumbled waving her hand over the stove top, or at least what was left of it, some of the heating pads had been cracked or smashed by the clumsy alien, who could barely see anything without his mask, this was also something Bakuub had explained to her after ever so gracefully tripping over the lounge late that afternoon.

He looked at her and then the stove-top with puzzlement before quickly shrugging and taking another bite of the frozen stake in his hand, making a sickening crunching, cracking noise as his strong mandibles and tusks broke it down before feeding it into his open mouth, like chewing but much more different, it was like watching a crab eat a small fish or something.

She glanced behind her for a moment to admire the bear skull Bakuub had decided to decorate the coffee table with, proudly displaying his new trophy. Gwenn was now a little less disturbed by it, growing used to the sight of the skull, admiring each sharpened tooth in its mouth and the clean bleached white surface of it, she had decided that just maybe her grandfather might like it too when he got back.

Walking over and running and hand over its smooth surface, running a finger over the rim of one of the bears eye sockets and then its nostrils, Gwenn jumped slightly as her phone vibrated on the bench next to where Bakuub was sitting, he sat on one of the stools that looked like it was about to break under his weight. A loud and irritating hum as it moved on its hard surface, the oversized alien barely gave the thing a glance, still too focused on his meal to care about anything else.

Sighing and stomping over to the phone like a child interrupted from play time, Gwenn couldn't resist rolling her eyes after looking at the caller id. "Hympth, the nerve..." She grumbled, quickly reading Alan's text, it explained he'd spent the last two hours being questioned by the authorities and he had just got home.

" _Care for a game? X-box live in ten..."_ The text read, Gwenn visibly smirked, this was their own way of getting back at each other, a friendly game of Halo to take their frustrations out on each other without either actually getting their feelings hurt. Hey, it was better than arguing and besides she always kicked his ass at video games, Alan had always been a bit of a sore loser.

Bakuub turned his head around, a rather neutral look on his face. _"That pup from before again?"_ He casually asked, Gwenn looked at him brow raised, "Pup?" She asked, _"A child. Suckling."_ He clarified, Gwenn found herself chuckling at his description of Alan, "You bet." She smirked walking to her room, he merely nodded making an amused clicking sound before raiding the fruit bowl nearby on the bench, swallowing a whole apple in a single gulp, "Ugh..." She cringed a little as the fruit juice messily fell down his face, his mandibles scooping up whatever fell and fed it back into his mouth.

Retreating back to her bedroom for some much needed peace and quiet, she turned on the television set and started up her console sitting neatly on the floor in front of it.

She eagerly sat on her bed turning on the television on her low dresser, putting her head gear on and adjusting the microphone so it was near her mouth, Gwenn eagerly gripped her controller in both hands and waited for the console to connect to the internet.

Looking over to the side, she noticed Max had made his way back to his cage at some point while she was absent, as previously stated her rats were loyal and never wandered too far, the whereabouts of his sisters she still did not yet know, "Hey buddy." She mused leaning down and putting her hand into the open door of the cage to scratch his head, the hooded rat merely yawned stretched and went back to his lazy slumber, snuggling amongst the comfy pieces of shredded newspaper that made up his nest.

Another message came up on the board, _"Game of war-zone first? Its my favorite."_ Gwenn had to think for a moment about what Alan meant adjusting her head gear so it was more comfortable, "Gawd, its been so long since I've played this..." She muttered, "Sure." She messaged back, having to use the controller to slowly reply, she'd would've killed for one of those connectable keyboards you could attach to the controllers.

After launching the old classic game of Halo five (Now considered a classic one hundred years in the future.), she took a moment to look at the menu to brush up on the controls before connecting to the very old multi-player mode, which she was very surprised to find that it was still supported with readily available updates and great connectivity for such an old game.

After being assigned to the "blue team" which Alan was apparently in, she waited patiently for other players to join so they could start their game...

(Within the game itself, FPS mode or first person view)

Moving her avatar around for a moment to familiarize herself with the game, Gwenn quickly adjusted herself until the controls felt like second nature to her. Seeing the two arms firmly gripping the battle rifle in the beefy blue armored arms of her avatar.

Looking up you could see the snowy landscape, bombarded by gunfire from both teams in all directions, Gwenn jumped slightly startled having to dart behind a wall to avoid a hand grenade being tossed at her and a few other blue players from a bold lone wolf of the opposite team. A guy above her on a square building stocking some kind of sniper riffle made quick work of the player with two flawless shots to the head as he tried to make a run for it.

Following three other players to the closest building and dashing inside, she took a few shots at another red player or guardian trying to hide around the corner, with his body lying lifelessly on the ground and the rest of her team moving forward to take out the another two at the end of the room, Gwenn turned her character around just barley managing to get out the way as a random ghost vehicle, she frowned at the screen as she recognized the avatars name.

"MasterChief222" or Alan was laughing quietly into the speaker, "Way to be a team player you dork." Gwenn muttered into her mouth piece almost rolling her eyes, but its not like he could actually see her doing that.

"Who sucks at this game now, huh?" He said cockily into the speaker, she smirked, "Still you, gawd how many MasterChiefs are there, 222?" He again laughed, running over another random red player in front of her as she followed on foot from behind, "Its a popular name, so what?" Alan remarked driving off and leaving her behind, she could almost hear her characters boots crunching under the simulated snow as she sprinted to catch up with the other eleven players now seemingly some distance in front of her.

"Try not to get killed..." He said into the speaker, only having his character get shot from behind from a lucky sneak attack, Gwenn nearly fell backwards on her bed, laughing at the sheer irony of his demise, she could almost her him scowl like a child as he waited to re-spawn back into the game.

Sprinting forward and taking another shot at a red around the corner, he got lucky with a shot to her characters head, she sighed as she waited to re-spawn, still hearing gunfire in the background as she waited...

(Bang, crash!)

She heard heavy footsteps running down the hallway towards her bedroom, the floor shaking with every footstep, the movement causing her to tumble sideways off the bed. She looked up and scowled as Bakuub poked his masked face in the doorway, _"I heard gunfire, are we under attack?"_ His goddamn shoulder cannon was pointing three small red dots in a triangular shape near the source of the noise.

She slugged her shoulders forward in annoyance, "For gawd's sake no...And I can see you're better now since you were able to stampede down the hallway!" She shouted at him taking off her headgear so the other players wouldn't hear her shouting, Bakuub looked from her and then to the television screen, _"I see, so there's no danger then?"_ He asked quietly, posture relaxing, Gwenn sighed, "Come on, since your better I'll take your bandages off in a sec..." She grumbled getting up, he merely nodded once before retreating back outside of the room.

Abandoning her game and opening a nearby drawer for a clean pair of socks, she was very surprised to see Coco nestled amongst her clothes, having chewed holes in most of her socks, her cream colored fur stood out amongst all of her whites. "How the hell did you get in here?" She asked the rodent scooping her up and placing her on Gwenn's shoulder, she then pulled out one of the pairs with the least chew marks on them and put some sneakers on.

Closing her bedroom door behind her, Gwenn took a quick glance to her left, her grandfathers bedroom door still lay battered on the floor from two days ago, splinters surrounding it from where the hinges had snapped off the doorway.

She sighed again before making her way to the living room, the alien was waiting patiently on the lounge, although it did look like the couch would break under his weight, the cushions looked flat and the supportive wood underneath was bending towards the floor under the lounge. Bakuub was facing the window looking outside facing the landscape, the dirt road could be easily seen from the living room window, _"I can look after myself..."_ He grumbled with crossed arms over his chest, almost pouting like an overgrown scaled child.

Gwenn giggled, "Oh, I don't doubt that...Here let me help." She reached down and started to unravel the the bandage wrapped firmly around his leg, moving the splint away for a better look she blinked in surprise, "One week and your completely healed?" She looked up at him in disbelief only a scar could be seen where his leg wound once was, he narrowed his eyes at her, _"My people are not weak...Not like oomans at all."_ He said surly getting up, barely casting a glance at her as he moved to stand in front of the window.

With his back to her she awkwardly kicked at the ground in nervousness, "So, what are you going to do now?" She almost feared his answer, part of her didn't want him to leave for some weird reason. He turned slightly nearly facing her, _"My ship will need repairs..."_ He said simply giving her an expectant look, she raised her arms to protest taking a step back, "Hey, don't look at me. I'm no mechanic." She protested frowning slightly as Bakuub made an amused rumbling sound from deep within his chest.

" _Typical female..."_ He rumbled amused, Gwenn put her hands on her hips, "And whats that supposed to mean?!" She asked eying him, he ignored her heading outside, cloaking himself as she heard his heavy and careless footsteps down the stairs, "Oh no you don't, I know where you live buster.." She whispered making her own way to his ship, not able to follow, at least she remembered where he parked...Er crashed it...

It was still damn cold for springtime, the evening frost was starting to form on the new grass as she came to the familiar clearing, ash and soot covered the once green grass covered ground, the familiar triangular ship still in the middle of the mess, she noticed some of the pieces had already been picked up from around the place and were probably brought inside, feeling Coco nestle into her hair for more warmth as she stepped inside the ship once again.

The first thing she noticed was the familiar mist seeping up from the floor, then the strange alien curses coming from down near the cockpit, she couldn't be sure they were curses she just had a hunch from all the growling and angry sounding clicks.

From her shoulder Coco raised her head to sniff the air, looking up Gwenn noticed the loose and broken pipes from the ceiling were repaired and now tucked away neatly, she warily stepped into the control room, she could vaguely make out some of Bakuub's dreadlocks hanging loosely behind him from the back of that massive chair.

He was impatiently punching controls into the still damaged buttons and keypads, he growled as sparks flew up catching his hand in little volts that most likely just irritated him, she doubted his thick scaled skin could actually feel the shocks.

"Um, hey..." She warily approached from behind, he moved his head slightly to glance at her before pressing another few buttons with a clawed hand, she stepped back as a holographic screen flickered to life, just hovering in front of the glass, charts, pictures and a strange alien writing started to scroll down quickly in the center of the screen, "Whats all this?" She asked, he didn't even bother to look in her direction, _"These are the scanned records of your planet over the last week...A contaminant was detected just a few days ago."_ He sat back in his chair, a clawed hand rested on his chin in thought, "So human like..." Gwenn thought smirking as she observed his posture.

"What kind of contaminant? Like that disease with the wolves?" She asked now curious, he nodded, _"Some kind of virus, most likely came from the ship when it crashed...But what puzzles me is the familiarity."_ He growled leaning forward and hastily pushing more buttons, more diagrams and what looked like a stand of DNA popped up on the screen.

She gulped, "I'm almost afraid to ask, whats so familiar about it?" She cringed, this just got big, not only was this new disease effecting the wildlife alien in origin, but even the alien responsible for it seemed to have no clue what it even was.

He continued to punch commands on the key pad as he answered, _"I've heard tales...Sometimes during the hunt of great serpents, the wildlife can be affected..."_ He paused to bring up the familiar image on the screen, Gwenn stepped back in both disbelief and shock, the perfect diagram of a xenomorph drone appeared in a holographic image floating just in front of his face.

"Goddamn xenomorphs, the crazy old man...Well, isn't as crazy as I thought." She couldn't rip her gaze from the image, like looking at a damn train wreck, she couldn't look away.

Bakuub nodded again, _"In rare cases exposure to the serpents can cause a fast spreading and deadly disease, much like its offspring, the virus kills its host within days, attacking the central nervous system."_ She nodded silently taking it all in, "That explains the animals behavior, can it be stopped?" Bakuub shook his head, _"My people usually just eradicate the poor creatures, rather than wasting time and resources trying to save them...I have to investigate, I need to make sure the filthy creatures didn't stow away on the ship."_ And with that he got up and walked past her, leaving the poor girl to sit there and take everything in.

So there's a chance xenomorphs might be here, there's a deadly disease with no apparent cure, and her crazy grandfather was right about xenos. "Why me damn it!" She cursed shaking a fist at the ceiling, why her of all people stumble across an alien, fix his broken leg and nurse him back to health, only to find that there might be a bloody xeno invasion in her home town?!

She couldn't go to the cops, hell people would be ripped to shreds by aliens before the authorities would even notice somethings up, "People are going to die, families, children..." She sat on the floor cupping her knees and rocking back and forth.

She needed to call her grandfather, her dad...The only people in town who were considered by all means "totally bonkers" by the locals, were just two of the few people who stood a chance against a potential bug invasion.

She barely noticed Bakuub reenter the room, attaching chest armor, shoulder blades and other various weaponry to his belt, _"Bad news..."_ He said as she looked up frowning, knowing what he was about to say...

 **(Alrighty there's the cliffhanger, we all know what happens when xenos and a big city mix...Well, we sort of do...sort of, and if you don't your about to find out in the next chapter.**

 **I'll admit the Halo reference was random and if not, not that accurate, but still fun to write, BTW the profile name was random (meaning not real), I made it up for Alan's online character, "MasterChief222" (scoffs, how un-creative of me XD) :P )**


	6. Chapter 6, Bad news

**(Greetings and salutations (Wow, that's formal even for me :P), I'm sure your all now wondering what crazy and messed up stuff is going to happen next? Xeno's in the big city, will humanity survive? Even I'm not too sure, read on and we'll find out XD)**

 **(PS, the idea of a alien pathogen spreading by via xenomorph invasion came to me awhile ago, this is not something I believe that was actually done in the movies or novels of AVP (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong :), but the possibility of an alien species spreading their bacteria/viruses around on a foreign planet isn't that farfetched from a biological perspective, Enjoy :)**

 **(PSS, if you have any requests for a particular xeno scenario or fight, feel free to let me know in a review or PM, and I'll try to add it in, I'm not to great with writing action but I'll do my best XD)**

 **-Chapter six: Bad news...**

 **-Gwenn's POV**

Gwenn paced back and forth on the cold and hard metal floor of the ship, a complete nervous wreck, "...And we need guns, more guns and...Hell we'll need a bloody tank!" She'd never fought a day in her life, and the only thing close to combat experience Gwenn had was when her grandfather let her polish his pulse riffle when she was eight, another great example of parenting, am I right?

Bakuub was however ignoring her rant, she looked over to see him standing across the room running weapons checks and adjusting his mask inner wires, checking his shoulder cannon to make sure it was working in tip top condition. Unsheathing a small dagger from his left thigh, secured by some sort of leather strap, making sure it was still sharp. He tested his spear by opening and closing it so to make sure it'd operate smoothly in battle, he had decided to leave his whip and smart discs behind, it was best to carry lightly and use stealth for the time being, he could bulk up on more weapons later if things got more serious.

He finally turned his head to look at her and shook his head, _"Be calm Lou-dte kalei, Paya will watch over our battle..."_ Although he seemed to have his own doubts about that, despite all his comments about some weird gods like "Paya or Cetanu" which she'd never heard of and he'd never even bothered to explain what or who they even were to Gwenn, Bakuub didn't really seem to come off as the religious type.

Looking completely exasperated she shrugged her shoulders forward in a harsh manner and frowned at him, "Hello?! Your the giant warrior, and I have no combat experience whatsoever!" She pouted at him, crossing her arms and turning away, "I'm not an idiot, xenomorphs will rip me apart in seconds, doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" She added moving to sit cross-legged on the floor, feeling quite helpless in this kind of situation, "I won't last two minutes..." She thought to herself, Gwenn was scared, terrified even, those bugs turned her grandfather into a eccentric, anti-social hermit, she could only imagine what the aliens have done to those who weren't lucky enough to survive the carnage her grandfather described in his stories.

Amidst all the commotion, Coco had shifted from her shoulder and moved down to cuddle down inside her hoodie, most likely cold and sick of all the noise going on outside. Bakuub was giving her the silent treatment again, completely ignoring her as he strode past her, once again taking a seat in front of the control panel. His clawed hand only pressing a few buttons before the image of another yautja came on the screen in front of him, he looked older more experienced, maybe he was some kind of leader.

She listened as Bakuub started talking in his native language, a strange clicked greeting could be heard as he placed a closed fist to his chest, bowing his head respectfully at the figure who appeared on the screen. The other alien suddenly growled back, skipping the formal greeting and started making harsh clicks in an impatient manner, Bakuub tried respond with his own harsh clicks but was cut off as the other raised his huge clawed hand, as if to say "stop' or "shut the hell up", she stood up trying to get a better look of the other alien, "Who's that? He's even scarier looking than you are..." She grumbled trying to see over his shoulder for a better look.

Bakuub suddenly did a double take, turning around surprised to see her still there, quickly pushing her downwards and back onto the floor with one hand, before the elder saw him housing a ooman on his ship, which was technically forbidden by clan law anyway. She grunted in both pain and annoyance as she obediently stayed sitting on the floor and stayed quiet with a pout, out of the corner of her eye she could make out the the longer graying dreadlocks of the older alien decorated with numerous trinkets. His eyes were amber in color much like Bakuub's, more spikes decorated his reddish colored forehead, his skin like a red rust covered in brownish stripes that decorated the toned bodied arms legs and back of the other yautja.

 **-Bakuub's POV**

Halkrath roared flaring his mandibles and slamming both fists onto the control panel in front of him, _"You are blooded Bakuub...But just barely!"_ Bakuub felt himself growl at that last part, if Halkrath heard him he ignored the youngster's lack of control over his own anger, never can a yautja allow themselves to show anger to their elders, it was disrespectful and foolish. _"The serpents stowed away on your ship, and therefore its your responsibility to wipe them out!"_ The elder added, gathering himself and sitting back in his own chair with crossed arms over his muscular chest, _"Take all time you need, kill something if you must...Cetanu will greet you in death."_ And with that the older hung up, leaving Bakuub to deal with the dilemma he had inadvertently put himself in.

Bakuub stood up and panted in his own form of exasperated anger, he closed his fists tightly as he gathered himself. Gwenn sat there on the floor looking up at him, she tilted her head slowly, a little confused, "I take it didn't go too well?" She asked timidly from the floor, he growled again shaking his head, dreadlocks swaying as he did so, _"He...Advised self termination as...Compensation for my irresponsibility, he recommended it as an honorable death."_ Stomping towards the doorway Bakuub re-accounted the first few things Halkrath had said, many a warrior would take his own life, ending all other forms of life around him as they did so, the blast of the bravery and suicide was considered honorable, they made sure the serpents could not spread further and wipe every living thing out.

He stopped with his clawed hand on the door, looking down as he compensated on what death would be like, his father told him that only the dishonorable fear death, Bakuub barely remembered his sire, he was told his father had been great, and when he lost his last battle, the challenger had been strong, too strong. Shamed by his defeat, his sire had chosen to walk bravely into serpents lair to face death. It was called many things, "the final path" or "last battle" and sometimes even "Cetanu's test", those who were dishonored, were often given the opportunity to redeem themselves with their own death, it seemed only suitable they'd choose to face their greatest foes on their final hour, and die with a spear or dagger in hand.

He stopped when he had realized something, distracted by his own thoughts he scolded himself, shaking his head and growling, "I can't leave the female alone, especially now that she knows so much!" He clicked angrily in his mind, although he didn't like to admit it, he had grown rather...Fond of her over the past few days, that's why he put up with her annoying comments, her strange ways. Bakuub would rip the spine out of any being that dared to hurt the dedicated female, who tended to him when he was in need of help.

He quickly motioned with his head for her to follow, he was surprised when she did so, with no argument or complaint, she even picked up his whip and two smart discs, he hadn't asked her to, that surprised him. Gwenn followed him outside cradling his things, without a word at all, she had her head down as she stood behind of him, waiting for instructions with a respectful silence.

 **-Nobodies POV**

She looked down at the ground in thought for a moment, perking up as she realized something remembering Bakuub's words, "Wait, did you mean like suicide? That other alien told you to kill yourself?!" She'd heard of people taking their lives, sometimes with bombs, but that was less common now with the latest security in most public faculties and offices, she vaguely remembered her high-school history class mentioning it once or twice. _"Yes, usually with a specialized detonator to take out the serpents, and all evidence of a warriors failure."_ He responded quietly not taking his eyes off the ground, as if it was shameful to think about or something, she blinked, allowing a sad frown to form across her face, "But, but...Everyone will die?" She stuttered at this sudden realization, if this alien died killing well, more aliens...Then the rest of the city dies with him.

Bakuub still kept his gaze on the ground as he spoke, _"I don't have a choice..."_ He responded sadly, she tried to place a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, but only managed to reach his arm, he flinched slightly in surprise from the touch.

The thoughts in her head were going a mile per hour, as she took everything Bakuub had said in the last ten minutes and processed everything in her mind until it made sense, was he actually going to do it? To take out his own life along with every other living thing in the area, the nearby city had thousands if not a couple million people living within it, was the aliens honor that important that they were willing to eradicate every other life form around them in order to preserve their own honor and fix their apparent mistakes, and this was all because some old guy had simply asked him to?

"We have to try, you can't just give up...We have to warn everyone..." She started, he looked down at her with slight surprise, granted the idea was stupid, pointless and almost guaranteed to end in disaster, but he admired her boldness, her apparent bravery. He smirked under his mask, forgetting she wouldn't be able to actually see him smile, _"If we perish, then so be it...We won't go down without a fight!"_ He punched his fist into the open air above him, Gwenn took a nervous step back as Bakuub went from being a depressed giant, to a downright righteous soldier, waving his fists in the air, as if daring the gods themselves to defy him and his quest. She raised a nervous hand from beside him completely taken back and a little surprised by his sudden change of mood, "Um, I'd prefer not to die please...?"

Bakuub shook his head in slight embarrassment as whatever opinions he may have had about this oomans bravery was flushed down the metaphorical toilet from her sudden display nervousness, _"Are oomans ever brave for long?"_ He asked himself quietly in his own language before he moved to the back of the ship, preparing to show the ooman what he had found just within this short hour, he flicked a command on the ships surface, tracing a finger over a large symbol until a hidden storage compartment opened, ripped wires and pipes fell out of place as they were exposed to the open air, the putrid black ooze seeped around the entrance and around the floor of the storage compartment of the ship, crates and containers were either broken or cracked, some smashed to pieces, in the middle of it all, five leathery egg sacks coated in a clear slime, lay open like putrid flowers in the middle of the compartment, stuck securely to the floor from the black ooze on the floor.

She crawled her way into the compartment for a better look, the inside was luminous and in no need for lights, a florescent blue glow seeped off the interiors walls, illuminating the same markings that decorated the walls of the ship. There was no sign of the damn bugs, they'd either crawled out through one of the ventilation shafts or one of the many damaged holes in the ship from the result of the crash almost a week ago.

"Oh great! I thought one was bad, but five?!" Gwenn cursed pulling her head from out of the compartment, she did a quick head count, nothing but five empty, disgusting leathery eggs was all that was left, the aliens themselves must have crawled out days ago. _"Not just five, they'll spread."_ Bakuub added, offering her a clawed hand as he assisted in pulling her out, brushing his hand away, she got up and frowned, rolling her eyes at him, "Oh, and that makes me feel so much better!" She retorted with crossed arms, it was sarcasm at its best...

(Meanwhile not too far away, in the lush undergrowth a spider like creature silently stalked its unfortunate prey...)

 **-Unknown's POV**

Not too far from the wreckage of the yautja ship, a creature known for striking fear into the bravest of men stalked its way through the tall and lush grass of a small clearing.

It was looking for something, no someone. The soothing sound of running water could be heard a short distance away, the gentle movements of the stream muffling the clicking sounds of its exoskeleton as each of its long eight legs brushed against the other, it moved swiftly, following the scent of the carbon dioxide being expelled from its prey's lungs, the sweet smell of its breath was only further exciting it, feeding and driving its instincts to strike.

It trembled with both anticipation and agitation, flicking its tail from side to side behind it as it neared its quarry. The creature was large, four-legged, long fur flowed down almost to its ankles, the horned beast snorted as another approached it.

Huge foreheads clashed as every forceful blow could be audibly heard, horns clashing together as each male tested its strength. Sometimes rearing up ever so slightly so they could deliver another powerful blow to the other.

The creature turned its head to the right, the animals were on edge, one of its comrades had managed to latch itself onto the front of a bull's snout as it lay on the ground, not dead but unconscious, its sibling had taken the opportunity to strike when the bull had tired itself from battle.

A nearby selection of cows had inched closer to watch, eager to see who would conquer the other. Some of the females shifted nervously on their hooves as they neared the unconscious bull laying on the ground, only its breath and heartbeat gave away any indication that the bull might still be alive, but clearly not for very long.

Its tail flicked faster, the anticipation of the end almost caused it to strike too early, the bulls were tiring but the creature had its sights on the stronger of the two, a stronger host meant better genes and a better chance of survival.

The weaker would be dealt with and then consumed, those who were strong made excellent hosts, only instinct drived this creature to inch closer, its only purpose was to pass on its genes to a suitable host, the carnage that followed could be argued as merely "natures way" a xenomorph does what it needs to survive, to further its species, to serve their queens. Everything else might as well have been considered second priority, and that all too often included its own life, if need be.

Finally it had ended, the slightly smaller of the two bison backed away slowly, snorting in defiance as it did so. The triumphant male dug into the ground with one of its front hoofs, a great display of his might, letting out a hot breath, the small puff of warm breath was visible in the chilly air.

The large male turned around slowly, until its was facing the small movement in the grass, it bucked raising its front hoofs of the ground slightly as it snorted and bellowed loudly, pounding its powerful front legs in front of creature on the grass in an effort to drive it away.

Still the spider like creature did not shift, still flicking its tail, much like a happy and deranged chihuahua. The bison flicked his head, moving itself closer so it sniff the intruder.

Wasting no time, the face-hugger striked lunging forward like a spring coil, taking advantage of the animals foolishness, it bucked and reared but soon slowed down, exhausted from the fight. The face-hugger had already started the wrap its long tail around the bison's throat, the great width of the animals neck was proven a challenge but the face-hugger soon prevailed, the bison eventually collapsed out of exhaustion landing with a loud thud in the dust, the others of its kind already stampeding away in freight.

It stretched each of its long legs and moved them to position them over the animals snout, this had proven to be a little difficult, it did not have a flat face of a human or yautja so the face-hugger was on an awkward angle as it carefully moved its proboscis down the bison's throat.

What little strength the little alien had to begin with was quickly depleting, if capable of consciousness it's last thoughts would be that of its mother and what was yet to come, the resulting creature that would burst forth from this act would both be strong and agile, all thanks to this little face-huggers efforts...

(Back with our unlikely heroes...)

 **-Nobodies POV**

Gwenn had insisted in carrying Bakuub's things all the way home despite him stating there was clearly no need for it, she had wanted to prove herself less than useless in his eyes anyway, the reason why she cared she did not completely understand herself yet.

Opening the back of the family van, decorated in camo markings to commemorate her grandfathers fifty years of service, she carefully placed her items in the back compartment behind the two passenger seats.

Their were a few storage cupboards filled with first-aid kits, blankets, signal flares and one even contained a small generator. It was times like this she was thankful for her grandfathers paranoia, the back of the van was just big enough for Bakuub to fit, as she later found out when he tried to squish himself in the vehicle behind her and see what Gwenn was up to.

Gwenn let out an annoyed sigh as she was squished against the wall by Bakuub's massive form, "Ugh, would you get off?!" She retorted in a muffled grunt, Bakuub slowly inched himself backwards until he was outside again, shaking himself like a dog let out of a confined space.

"There's a trailer out back, would you please get it?" She asked quietly, she was hoping to add some other necessities and put them in the trailer, since Bakuub nearly took up all the space in the van, and at least this way if they found themselves in a shoot off, Bakuub would have some leverage shooting from the trailer.

He gave her a bewildered look from behind his mask, tilting his head slightly in confusion _"Trail...Eer?"_ He tried to repeat in English, she face-palmed suddenly realizing Bakuub knew next to nothing about most Earth objects, and yet he could hack a super computer with that wrist thing of his, oh the irony.

"Um, its big, flat, has four wheels and handle you can attach to the back of the van...Its big and metal, you can't miss it." She clarified politely, Bakuub gave a single nod before silently walking to the back of house, hidden mostly by the hydrangeas and rose bushes that decorated a large portion of her front yard.

She lowered her head through her arms as she closed the compartment in front of her, "Paya I don't know who you even are but...Give me strength." She grumbled deciding that what could be potentially the start of the end of the world would be the best time to start learning about alien religion.

They would have to leave, that much was clear. Bakuub had left his ship cloaked to look like a fallen tree and some rocks, he had said he was surprised the human authorities hadn't investigated the crash site yet.

She supposed they must've assumed it was just some space debris, normally the government would be interested in that, but since humans had started exploring space over fifty years ago an asteroid just didn't seem like a big deal to anyone, anymore.

Scientists have already had years to learn all they wished to know about space rocks, there was surprisingly little to it, they were not much different to normal rocks, sometimes they'd get lucky and find materials that were lighter or stronger, and sometimes there were even rocks that gave off hints of radiation. Normally there was no bacteria or any form of life really, that could survive the impact of a meteorite entering Earths atmosphere, any alien bacteria that could even survive space would be burnt to a crisp before they hit the Earths surface.

Gwenn made her way upstairs and through her broken doorway, the first thing she wanted to do was find her beloved pets she loved some much, and forgive the fought if her rats caught the disease, Gwenn promised herself she'd waste no time in ending their misery, or any animal she encountered for that matter.

Entering her room she found Max was still asleep, the hooded male was laziest of the three and easiest to keep track off, feeling some movement in her jacket she gently reached down her shirt and pulled Coco out, her cream colored fur was marked with small light brown markings, she was the smartest and easiest to train. Gwenn gently paced her in the cage with Max, smiling to herself and Coco joined her brother in the hidey hole, deciding to sleep right on top of him.

She then changed into some camo cargo pants and black sneakers, a black tank top with her grandfathers dog-tag around her neck, whom he'd given to her as a birthday present on the year of his retirement, when Gwenn at the time had turned seventeen and went to prom alone on account of everyone in school claiming her family was crazy.

Shaking those depressing thoughts away, she put her favorite black hoodie over the top of her shirt, pulling out a backpack placing a small assortment of spare clothes, swimsuit, flip-flops, and some bra's, underwear and socks.

Gwenn also packed her clicker for when she trained her pets, "Who knows, it might come in handy." She smiled at the thought, trying to convince herself she wasn't really leaving, just taking a very long...Holiday, she sighed at the thought. Pulling out a torch and batteries as well and stuffing it into her bag the cage in other hand, she left them at her bedroom door.

"Suzi...You'd better not be in here." She mused quietly stepping into her grandfathers room, "Grandpa nearly sat on you last time..." She added, trying hard not to smirk at the memory, she went though an assortment of old military materials, the hand grenades were useless, more of a gloried collectors item than anything else, they were relics, over a hundred years old, her grandfather came across them on one of his earlier missions back in the day.

She took the tent, pulse-riffle and a few packets of ammo, hoping she wouldn't have to use the gun, but Gwenn had her serious doubts about that.

She then made her way to the kitchen for tinned goods, taking out an old cooler and filling with as much frozen meat as possible, she didn't want Bakuub to get hungry, she still stupidly feared that he might one day decide to eat her.

Gwenn took out an old plastic crate, filling it with tins of baked beans, creamed corn, tomato paste and anything that would keep for at least a few weeks, she had never bothered with rat food, her pets were not pickish and would just about anything she could, making them easy and cheap to care for.

"Ugh, when on the lam I suppose..." She tried to hold back a disgusted look at the tinned asparagus, reluctantly placing it in the box next to the beef jerky and crackers. She turned about to leave when she heard rustling above her, she looked up only to have some sort of dust flicked in her eyes.

She wiped an eye with her free hand, "Not dust, dirt." She concluded looking up at the hanging fern just above the kitchen window, "Suzi, you little bitch. I was worried..." She smirked looking up at the fern, her tail was hanging over the edge of the pot, it was basically the start of war of the worlds here, and Suzi was having a grand old time destroying the house plants, Gwenn was almost angry if she wasn't so relieved her pet was okay.

Standing on top of the bench Gwenn gently touched her tail, getting the albino rats attention, she let out a high pitched squeak in freight, before turning around and sniffing her hand. Suzi perked up happily realizing it was just her owner and scurried down her arm, excitedly using her tiny paws to tug on stands of her chestnut brown hair like a tiny monkey.

"Hehe...I missed you too." She mused rubbing her chin on the tiny animals back, Suzi suddenly puffed up her fur and went to hide in Gwenn's thick hair, when turned around to see that Bakuub had let himself in, _"I found the trail...Eer."_ He still struggled with the word, she again rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

Bakuub then looked at her feet eying the bags and boxes on the floor, he cast a look of bewilderment at the cage, _"Your bringing the rodents?"_ He asked with a raised brow, Gwenn put her hands on her hips and frowned, "Yes I am, why not? Your bringing all those stupid weapons..." She retorted putting Suzi in the cage, closing it and walking past him, _"Those stupid weapons might just save your life!"_ He called out after her with a growl, it didn't matter what species, sometimes all females acted the same, he smirked at the thought.

He followed after her, boxes in both hands, placing them in the trailer with some other small parts of the ship that might've needed replacement, he eyed her annoyed as she strapped the cage in the passenger seat, even going so far as to secure it with the seat-belt, _"I thought I'd get the passenger seat."_ He muttered, she turned around and eyed him, "With all due respect Bakuub, I don't think you'd fit." She closed the vehicle door, moving to help him put the waterproof cover over the trailer, _"I can fly a ship, isn't that worth something?"_ He growled trying to argue that he might be of some help, that he was more than capable of operating this primitive human vehicle.

She didn't look up as she answered, "Correction, you crashed a ship. Your sitting in the back big-guy." Gwenn mused walking confidently past him, Bakuub kept his gaze on her form until she was out of sight and in the drivers seat, he shook his head, forcing himself to look away, he was allowing himself to get too distracted.

He grumbled in annoyance as he opened the back doors, trying to make himself comfortable in the back of the vehicle, he ended up sitting sideways across the opposite wall to the drivers seat so he could face Gwenn and see her easily, his knees were propped up uncomfortably against the opposite wall.

When he closed the doors behind him and Gwenn started up the engine he took the opportunity to ask, _"I need parts for my ship, we also need to locate the serpents nest..."_ He started giving her an expectant look, as the vehicle moved forward slowly Gwenn kept her eyes on road, "All in good time, we need to get my grandpa first." She replied slowly increasing the vehicles pace, Bakuub tilted his head at her, _"The elder ooman, why?"_ He gave her a confused look, she looked in the rear view mirror to look squarely at him.

"Because he's family that's why, my family..." She stated simply, Bakuub seemed to frown at the thought, yautja generally don't see their family much, mainly knowing their mothers as pups before leaving to learn to fight, if a pup was lucky he might meet his sire before their chiva. Other than that mothers and daughters were known for staying in the same or neighboring villages, but males kept to themselves mostly, on rare occasions a male might stay put if he found a life-mate.

"And no Earthling knows more about serpents than my gramps..." She smirked though the mirror at him as they drove off towards the city, Bakuub just raised a brow at her comment, a little confused...

 **(And that concludes this chapter, I can assure you there will be a lot of gun slinging and xeno killing in the next chapter, so stay tuned and please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7, A soldiers broken past

**(This chapter provides a lot of insight on David Somers character, its main purpose is to give you readers a peek into Daniel's insanity, Enjoy!**

 **PS, if this story is making you cringe, laugh or even smile, than at least I know I've done something right *wink* XD.**

 **Still want to know why Gwenn's Grandpa is totally nuts? Then read on and find out :)**

 **-Chapter seven: A soldiers broken past...**

(Elsewhere a familiar face finds himself staring out one of the windows of the Silver-Gate memorial hospital, a soldier with a wounded past never heals the wounds of his mind...)

 **-Daniel's POV**

He could feel it, the all too familiar and unnerving feeling deep in his bones that he could never forget. They say once you jump into a cold lake, you eventually get used to the temperature, what nobody understands is that there are some things a man can never get accustomed to.

It was like a sixth sense, he could feel their presence, the unholy creatures kept lurking in the corners of his eyes, only this time it was really happening, this time it wasn't just his old eyes deceiving him.

Daniel Somers lent against the windowsill, scratching at the irritating bandage wrapped tightly around his torso and chest, open heart surgery was no walk in the park, two days later and he was still feeling the effects of the drugs that had put him under, and then gently numbed his pain into nothingness.

For years he had evaded them, for years he'd watched soldiers die, men, brothers, sons, nephews it didn't matter, they'd always meet the same fate. Whether they were ripped apart or dragged away, he would never see them again, so many bodies, some in pieces, some not, sometimes you couldn't even recognize some individuals through all the blood, sometimes there wasn't anything left to salvage, nothing to bury.

He chuckled to himself, leaning against the window as his chest painfully heaved in and out from his own amusement, "I knew I couldn't escape them, and now they're coming..." He whispered out to the invisible creatures far off in the distance, behind him Daniel heard the groans of the young kid involved in a motorcycle accident, he'd only lost a few fingers and some skin, he should consider himself lucky.

"Ugh, could someone _please_ shut up the old man, he's been talking to ghosts for hours!" The young man complained pulling the covers over his face, madly pressing the assistance button attached by a wire to his bed, trying frantically to call the nurse.

Daniel just shook his head, a mad smirk across his face, "The bugger, one little accident and he thinks his world's gone crashing down on him." He said this with a little more enthusiasm and amusement than Daniel had intended, pushing his arm against the windowsill and getting to his feet, he slowly made his way to the arrogant kids bedside.

He watched with pity as the tanned sandy blonde with long dreadlocks dared to peer out from under the sheets, much like a scared child, his eyes were wide with worry, before they narrowed in irritation.

"What do you want old man?" He sneered, Daniel could tell he was putting on a brave face as he settled himself into the armchair beside him, ignoring the ignorant remark Daniel decided to skip the pleasantries and get right down to business, "Whats your name...Kid?" He asked casually grasping the cigarette hanging over the side of a coffee cup on the bedside table, then twiddling it in his fingers and eying the object. "You know, there's a no smoking sign just above the door." He added wetting his finger in his mouth and putting out the last few remaining embers on the tip of the cigarette.

The younger just stared for a moment after hearing the small sizzle of the embers get put out, Daniel then discarded the cigarette in a nearby waste bin, "Seth, whats it you?!" He replied coldly, sitting up so he could shuffle his way back a little and put a little distance between himself and the older man.

Daniel just smirked again leaning closer to Seth's face, the watched the kid cringe and try to lean back but he grabbed the shirt of his collar. "Well...Seth, you wanna know how I got these scars?" He asked this in a rather cold and slow manner, he watched and tried to contain his own amusement as Seth's eyes slowly moved down from his face, down to the numerous lines, marks and scars that decorated all over his arms, he almost chuckled when the kid cringed again, the movements of his eyes were following the lines of each scar.

"Mr. Somers, I would kindly ask you to leave the poor ignorant fool alone." A gruff female voice called out from the doorway, the woman looked around fifty, overweight with graying red hair tied into a loose bun, wearing a dark red lipstick and way too much eyeliner, the RN narrowed her blue eyes at him.

Calmly letting the shirt go, Seth fell back into his bed, Daniel hadn't even realized he had been holding him up off the bed slightly. Daniel mock saluted her, "Anything you say, ma'am." He mused getting up, her eyes followed him as he went to sit on his own bed, in the meantime Seth had gotten up and moved to hide behind the huge woman as she strode over to his bedside, grabbing the clipboard at the front of the bed and checking something off with a red marker.

"Not that I'll be sad to see you go..." She started but narrowed her eyes again as Daniel gave her an eye roll and then a mischievous smirk, scoffing and looking at the clipboard again, "Your doctors decided to let you back to your family, you've recovered well and we're starting to run out of room." She didn't look at him as she spoke, "When can I leave then?" Daniel asked simply, she looked up at him with a raised brow, "Immediately, your granddaughters at the front desk, signing your paperwork..." And with that she left, leaving him to gather his things, not that he'll be sad to leave this place...

(Elsewhere, in the waiting room...)

 **-Gwenn's POV**

"...And he's also been charged with three accounts of assault." Gwenn tapped her foot impatiently against the tiled floor as the receptionist recited what all of her grandfather had managed to do in the last seventy two hours during his stay at the hospital recovery ward.

"Yeah, yeah put it on my tab. Anything else?" Gwenn remarked annoyed, she had her mind on other things, like how her grandfather was going to react when he met the giant alien who had practically saved his life nearly three days ago.

She had instructed Bakuub to meet them at the rangers station, all she had needed to do was point him in the right direction before he had cloaked himself and disappeared out of nowhere, impressive, she was thankful he was on their side, she had a few nightmares over the past few days, all ending with Gwenn at the sharp end of his spear tip.

While in all honestly she was being paranoid, if Bakuub had wanted to kill her he would've done so almost a week ago on his ship, "What had made him stop, why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?" She wondered to herself, it was a question she'd asked herself many times over the last few days.

She was shaken from those thoughts when the receptionist cleared his throat and leaned forward over the front desk, adjusting the large round glasses that kept falling off the end of his nose. He looked more like a librarian than a nurse, a woolen vest, red bow-tie and long sleeve shirt looked like something of a stereotypical nineties children's cartoon, where the evil librarian wouldn't let an eight year old borrow some old books.

"No that will be all...Miss Somers." He responded in a rather cold tone, narrowing his eyes. Gwenn didn't dare look behind her, she could feel the stares, even in a bigger city many knew that with her family name, came bad luck for many that followed.

She kept her head down as she turned around, and took a seat in the corner of the room, hoping to hide most of her form behind the rather large house plant in the corner, an older mousy looking woman moved another seat away as Gwenn reluctantly sat next to her, she shrugged it off, she was used to it, how she would've loved to disappear into the crowd and become just another face, but alas fate is not kind to all, a large portion of the people who lived on this side of the city generally disliked and avoided her family altogether.

The waiting was the hardest part, a few minutes could feel like an eternity when in bad company, Gwenn only occasionally looked up from the floor, an older man sitting across from her would sometimes look up from his newspaper to glare in her direction before quickly covering his face with it when she would look up.

She sighed, with all the technological advances humanity had made in the last century, man had still had yet to learn to accept one another, that some individuals were entitled to make a few mistakes in their lifetime.

Perhaps it would never end, perhaps humanity would simply find something else to blame their problems on when things went wrong, why were people always looking for more excuses to hate one another?

She couldn't hide her smirk as she watched her grandfather be escorted down the hallway and stop at the receptionists desk, older woman with graying red hair stood behind him with her arms crossed, "I see he's been making friends..." She chuckled to herself quietly, she smiled as he approached, not limping but clutching his chest, as he almost fell into her arms and gave his granddaughter a hug.

"Took you long enough kid, the people here are nuts." He harshly whispered into her ear before righting himself and trying to stand up straight, she put her arms out slightly in case he fell forwards, he raised his hands, "I'm okay...Just finding my footing that's all." He mumbled trying to smile at her, "Can't say I missed you...Old man." She joked smirking and picking up his army green duffel bag, he smiled to himself as he followed her to the door, "Feelings mutual kid." He mused as they approached the van parked opposite the road.

 **-Nobodies POV**

Daniel eyed the trailer attached to the back of the van as they approached, "I'd be a fool if I thought you were taking me home." He mused patting the top of her head, Gwenn frowned and gently slapped his hand away, "There was some weird activity at the rangers station, I thought we'd head there first." She started opening the door to passengers seat for him, "I guess all the drills I did with you as a kid, finally paid off." Her grandfather smirked as he eased his way into the big vehicle, she merely rolled her eyes as she went around the front of the van and got into the drivers seat.

Gwenn rolled her eyes as she settled herself into the seat, trying to get more comfortable and adjusting the mirrors, "You used to wake me up with a foghorn in the middle of the night and tell me that aliens were in the attic...Funny when your five and you believe we actually had an attic, which we don't!" She mumbled out still rolling her eyes as her grandfather snickered under his breath, "Still, you learnt something didn't you?" He cussed nudging her side with his elbow playfully, Gwenn only allowed a small smile to form at the corner of her mouth, making him sit back with amused satisfaction.

"I guess so.." She quietly mused, starting the engine, she momentarily paused to look at the papers she'd snatched from a local news-stand, "Have you read the paper yet? The front page is particularly interesting..." Gwenn chose her words carefully, she didn't want her grandfather to have a freak out session in the confinement of this vehicle, which was too small to contain such a sanity as her grandfathers.

His tired eyes only looked down at the newspaper for a moment in acknowledgment before shaking his head and looking out the window, "I have...Interesting how those bison were attacked, holes ripped in their abdomens..." His tone was almost to calm for her liking, too casual.

She turned to look at him for a split second, brow furrowed. "You and I both know it only takes hours for them to emerge from their hosts...If I remember your teachings correctly." Gwenn kept a casual tone as well, trying to calm her ever so growing nerve, keeping her eyes on the road as they made their way through the confinements of the city.

Daniel chuckled turning to look at Gwenn as she focused on driving, "You always were too smart for your own good...I wish your father had also inherited my smarts like you had." He mused still chuckling, Gwenn raised a brow, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." She muttered as she approached the exit towards the edge of the city, pulling out into the all too familiar dirt road, no sign of wildlife anywhere.

"So its already started then..." Daniel continued lowering his head and rubbing his temples in thought, "No doubt they'll head to the center of the city...Where there will be plenty of hosts..." He added before she cut him off, "...Where they'll hide and kill, until there's enough of them to take on an army, I know, I know..." Gwenn muttered as she kept scanning the trees, bushes and clearing for any signs of life, none whatsoever.

Daniel almost blinked in surprise, his granddaughter was smart, she could already use what little knowledge he had given her about xeno's to even predict their general behavior, she would definitely survive this invasion, that much was obvious, but at what cost?

Their questionable thoughts and opinions on the subject at hand was subsided when they approached the broken down rangers station, windows were broken, blood spattered all over the front door, the bodies of men and women in black suits lay scattered around a tall muscular figure.

"Oh, shit..." Gwenn muttered face-palming, that's exactly what the alien needed, to attract unnecessary attention from the authorities, whats worse, his belt was decorated with skulls hanging from their spinal cords attached to his belt, still dripping with blood.

She stepped out of the van, her grandfather still in shock tried to grab her hand to stop her as she stepped outside, "Kid come back..." He hissed under his breath, too shocked to move he watched in horror as his granddaughter approached the horrible, tall scaled man...Creature, thing.

Daniel finally built up the nerve to step out the vehicle himself, mouth hanging open like a fish as Gwenn and the creature conversed in front of the van, quite casually as a matter of fact. They ceased their quiet and inaudible conversation to him as Daniel approached, the creature even bowed slightly as he stepped forward.

"Gwenn...Who in the mother of hell is that?...What the fuck is that thing?!" He shouted out angrily, he felt like his family had betrayed the human race, simply by talking to this strange creature.

Gwenn visibly sighed slumping her shoulders forward in nervousness, "Grandpa...Meet humanities only hope, this is Bakuub..."

 **Cliffhanger!...I know I promised xeno killing and there will be, in the next chapter! Bye bye for now :)**


	8. Chapter 8, War Zone

**-Chapter eight: War-zone...**

 **-Daniel's POV**

Daniel was starting to go redder and redder in the face, his granddaughter had just explained to him how this monster had saved his life and spared hers, that this thing, had been living with her for three days attacking wildlife and carrying weapons of all kinds on him during his stay in the house.

The thing was obviously male and standing at about eight foot tall, its body was mostly covered in light brown scales with the occasional moss green scales decorating its arms and back, long black dreadlocks flowed around its lifeless looking mask. It had what he assumed was a gun attached to its right shoulder plate, a spear was strapped to its back by some kind of leather strap, it perked its great head in his direction, watching their interaction with a somewhat limited interest, before again looking at something in the grass.

"...Gwenn, I don't care if this space-fucker saved my life!" Daniel hissed to her as she stood defiantly in the front door of the station, the alien in question was preoccupied with inspecting one of the five bodies of unknown strangers that lay bloodied on the ground.

He pointed an accusing finger at Bakuub immediately getting his attention, he looked up recognizing the threat, letting out a low warning growl rumble deep from within his chest, "He can't be trusted!" Daniel shouted puffing his chest and stamping his foot in the aliens direction, Bakuub let out what sounded like an offended grunt before shaking his head, his dreadlocks smacking against his armor as he did so, then raising his right clawed hand to remove his mask.

Daniel took a step back as the hideous creature spread his mandibles and roared, it was a sound that would put any lion to shame, it didn't seem possible that such a humanoid like-creature, could sound so beast-like, he put his hand over his swiss-army knife in his pocket, just in case it tried something.

He stepped back hastily as Bakuub mimicked him and stomped forwards just as Daniel had did, as he got closer and closer as Daniel inched his backwards not taking his eyes off the monster, then he felt himself lose his footing, his left leg caught on an old decomposing log covered with moss and fell backwards, the alien clicked in amusement and standing over him, mocking Daniel, "Had he done that on purpose?" Daniel thought frowning up at the obnoxious creature.

 **-Nobodies POV**

They both stopped their exchange of death stares as a female voice spoke up from behind them, "Okay, you're both big strong males, you've both made that clear...Could you please stop now?!" Gwenn retorted with her hands on her hips, she'd honestly seen three year old's act more mature than these two.

Bakuub let out an amused snort of sorts before striding confidently past her and towards the building, _"This ooman may be a serpent killer, but that doesn't make him strong..."_ The alien mumbled to her as he passed, Gwenn didn't even bother looking at him, "Go easy on him, gramps has got a heart condition...You know that." She whispered to Bakuub, who just looked in mans direction with slight pity, before growling and making his way inside.

Gwenn tried to smile sympathetically as she made her way down the stairs and to her grandfathers side as he lay on the grass, he tried to right himself, but fell back and grunted in pain as he did so, "You...I always didn't share...Your taste in friends." Daniel choked out smirking at her, Gwenn rolled her eyes and offered him a hand, "He may be a brute, but he's on our side...I think." She looked back at the door as she said the last part.

"I think I'll take your word for it...And that's not just because he just threw me on my ass without even trying..." Daniel grumbled as Gwenn helped him to his feet, she laughed a little at his remark, "I got your stuff, I knew you wouldn't want to shoot xeno's without your trusty pulse-riffle and armor." She mused using a hand to gesture to the trailer attached to the back of the van, Daniel nodded righting himself and slowly moving towards the van, all while Gwenn caught something in the corner of her eye.

"Now how could I have missed that..." She smirked, eying the the black shiny metal seeping through a bushes just on the other side of the road, upon a closer inspection it was revealed to be a very large four wheel drive, the glass appeared to be bullet proof, the doors were open and a window was smashed.

"Hympth, well I suppose the men in black couldn't just follow Bakuub on foot." She said turning to look in her grandfathers direction, who at the moment was attaching a bullet proof chest armor over his white t-shirt, adjusting it to see if it still fit.

"Grandpa does that look familiar?! Looks like Weyland Corp was here." She called out, Daniel followed her hand in the direction she was pointing, "Good eye kid, wouldn't be surprised if Weyland himself was nearby too, the greedy idiot is always trying to get his hands on alien tech." Daniel mumbled taking his pulse-riffle in his hands and running his fingers over the surface.

Gwenn blinked, "Wait...Does that mean...?" She started to ask but her grandfather finished her sentence, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if your _friend,_ wasn't the first alien Weyland would've tried to piss off..." As usual her grandfather explained this way to casually for the given situation, he currently had his head buried in the mounds of objects in the trailer, searching for ammo.

"There's a lot of things Weyland Industries have kept under wraps, the xeno outbreak on the LV-426 colony five years back, the incident on the Nostromo ship where Weyland had ordered his android Ash to bring the alien back to Earth alive, the list goes on kid..." Daniel again was being very cool about the whole whole murder and betrayal thing, there were many things she hated about Weyland, his disregard for his workers safety and the fact he regularly paid soldiers to literally die in space, just because he couldn't simply just clean up any of his own messes.

Gwenn felt her cheeks flush with anger, clenching her fists in frustration, "How could you work for somebody like Weyland?! Everyone knows he only ever cares about making money!" She retorted, just the thought of that idiot made her blood boil, because of sicko's like Weyland and his extended family, people like her father were out in space, hundreds dying, all so he could make a profit.

Daniel turned his head over his shoulder and eyed her with a raised brow, as if it were a stupid question. "The same reason you had put up with Carol and Alan, because you had to, because it was your job." She frowned upon hearing his words, not because she was mad at him specifically, but because she had gotten upset with her grandfather for simply doing his job, its not like he could've done anything to stop him at the time either, Daniel had simply just been a grunt following orders at the time with no real authority on Weyland at all during his service.

"I'm sorry, you were just doing your job..." She awkwardly twiddled her fingers in her hands as she looked at the ground, Daniel stood up so he was standing over her, "Save the apologies kid...Now show me where the animals got out, there might still be some clues..." He gestured for her to follow as he made his way around the building and to the back fence, opening the gate and letting himself in.

Gwenn reluctantly followed, her grandfather was already making his way down the narrow dirt path that separated the two enclosures, she stopped to stare at the holes in the fence, visions of Carol's fate, the fawns dying and the wolves going mad filled her mind. Hearing her heart pounding in her ear drums as she was reminded about the recent event Gwenn did not wish to think about at this time, or ever really.

The wolves enclosure was still obviously empty, the metal water bowl lay untouched in the middle of their old enclosure, grass overgrown and seeping all around it. She then looked to the other side of the area to the other enclosure opposite of it and gasped, the blood, it was everywhere, maggots seeped out the wounds of the young deers corpses, they had been decomposing for at least a couple of days now, they smelled revolting.

It was not an easy thing to look at, especially when Gwenn thought about all the many times she'd bottle-fed them with Alan, it was a similar feeling to losing a friend, or having to flush your first pet goldfish, she began to feel her eyes water at the thought.

She frowned and shook her head, "Pull yourself together, your stronger than this." She hissed to herself trying to focus, looking around she noticed the chain link fence would've been easy enough to break, it was already starting to show signs of rust. But the main fence surrounding the back area was made of solid wood, too hard to pull apart with their teeth unless they'd dug their way underneath it.

She instead focused on the back walls of the clearing, walking around the edges hoping to find the hole the animals would've used to dig underneath, Gwenn was about to give up when she walked near the end of the fence, the corner on the other side facing one of the buildings brick walls, pushing a few trash cans aside she'd found it, "Well, now we know how they got out." She said eying the claw marks above the rather large hole going under the fence against the corner.

She was about to crawl underneath for a better look when he grandfather called out getting her attention, "Gwenn I found something, you'd better take a look at it...And bring that friend of yours." He sounded like he was still in the wolf enclosure, she sighed, Gwenn kept reminding herself that things couldn't possibly get any worse than they already were.

Following his voice, she found him kneeling down at something towards the back of the enclosure near the hole in the fence, whatever it was she couldn't see it through the long grass. She walked slowly forward dreading on what it might actually be, "Please don't be xenomorph..." She pleaded in her head, looking over his shoulder she found to her relief that it wasn't an alien, but something just as bad...

(Back with Bakuub inside the rangers station, the alien was currently inspecting the storage room for any hints of might be going on here, inspecting the boxes and equipment with interest...)

 **-Bakuub's POV**

He growled as he lifted the top off another wooden storage box, _"Nothing of interest."_ He scoffed, it was merely a collection of furs and leathers, he still couldn't understand why these sort of things made Gwenn upset, she didn't seem to like furs, skulls or anything interesting for that matter.

He instead directed his attention to the many kinds of ranged weapons that hung on the far wall, he picked up the nearest riffle in both hands, recognizing the object as something he'd been shot at with by the other oomans outside. Bending it like a pretzel, and then holding it up and smirking at the inferior object, _"If this is what the oomans plan to eradicate the serpents with than they might as well give themselves up now, and save themselves the trouble."_ He clicked putting the object down, he then looked at another one of the weapons this one was wooden with a curved metal coming round the front of it, like a bow it had a strong string coming through the middle of it.

He pulled the string back till he felt it lock in place, then he let it go, it snapped back to place with great force, _"Hympth, not bad."_ He mumbled, Bakuub had to admit he liked the simplicity of the weapon, and how much potential it had. Putting the thing down with care, he moved to one of the nearby shelves.

There were many skulls, antlers and other trophies he recognized, but they were of poor quality compared to how the yautja preserved their skulls, these were cracked and of poor care, most coated with dust. _"Why are these trophies not displayed on the walls, do they not care for their accomplishments?"_ He asked himself out loud, to him the idea of hiding your trophies away was ridiculous, how was male supposed to attract a mate and respect amongst his peers if they couldn't see what the warrior would have killed in the glorious heat of battle.

He turned his attention to the final object at the far end of one of the shelves, it was clearly made of solid steel as he mask had identified, it was folded back into a serrated circle with sharp edges and some sort of locking mechanism coming through the middle, Bakuub honestly had no idea what this object was even supposed to do. With his alien curiosity getting the better of him, he moved a hand to touch the middle of it, nudging the handle carefully.

" _Aahh, pauk!"_ He shouted as the thing snapped over his hand, falling back into a large pile of boxes, papers flying everywhere from the force of the impact. The metal circle had its sharp edges rubbing against the skin of his wrist, while it didn't really hurt, yautja skin has rock hard scales, the thing certainly had taken him by surprise.

Then he heard something that made him thoroughly embarrassed, and while yautja complexion wasn't really capable of blushing like oomans, he imaged his whole body going bright red as Gwenn stood there leaning against the doorway casually.

"Wow, you've certainly got yourself in a pickle, huh?" She smirked as she caught had him in one the most undignified of positions, he lay up-top a pile of boxes and papers, his arms and legs sprawled outwards from when he had braced himself from the fall.

Never should a yautja allow themselves to be seen in such a weak and vulnerable position, any male back on Yautja prime would've taken advantage of this situation and probably would've beat him to pulp, not to kill but to humiliate, to kill an disadvantaged opponent was to be labeled as a bad blood.

He quickly forced his body to stand up, tripping a little over another box as did so, he looked up and glared at Gwenn as she just stood there giggling in amusement. He shook his hand in a weak attempt to shake the metal object off, but to no prevail.

" _What the pauk is this useless contraption?!"_ He retorted looking at the female, all while still shaking his hand as the chain hanging off the end clanked against the shelf and other objects around him as he did so.

Still laughing she held out her hands and grasped the metal object, his eyes followed her hands with interest as she inspected it, "Its a bear trap, they're dangerous and kind of illegal to use in this area." She covered her mouth trying not to laugh as Bakuub raised his hand to his face, glaring at the contraption, with all his alien superiority, he'd managed to make himself look like a giant scaled idiot.

She explained looking up and blushing as she noticed him looking directly at her face, turning away "They're normally used to catch big...Dumb animals..." She laughed taking a step back cockily as Bakuub growled angrily at her, _"You find this amusing?!"_ He growled, she just nodded covering her mouth with her hand, "Well yeah, kind of...Yup, definitely." She smirked backing towards to as Bakuub stood up and moved a hand to grab her, but Gwenn was already out the door, his open hand grasped the air as her arm was just out of his reach, _"Of all the oomans I could've ended up stuck with, I'm forced to stay with one of the most childish...!"_ He growled getting up and heading after her, Gwenn's distant laughing could be heard in the next room.

 **-Nobodies POV**

Mere moments later, just as she had settled herself in front of the computer, Gwenn looked up from the front desk as the alien angrily stomped into the receptionists room with the bear-trap still stuck on his left hand. He raised his left hand above her, threatening to hit her with it, "You know, I wouldn't do that...Unless you want to know how to get it off..." She warned sitting at the desk chair not looking at him, Gwenn however looked up after she started to hear some pained and frustrated grunts.

Bakuub was instead using his other hand to pry the contraption open, while bracing the other edge of the trap against the ridge of the desk, finally it snapped open and he angrily threw it against the wall beside her, a piece of metal coming off as the trap fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Or...You could just do that..." She mumbled as started up the computer, typing on the keyboard, "By the way, grandpa needs you to see something outside..." She added using her head to gesture towards the back door.

He growled but complied making his way past her and out the door, he easily spotted the mans heat signature in one of the cages with his mask, and something else. Thinking he was under attack he sprinted towards the elderly ooman as he was knelt down next to what looked like another faint heat signature laying on ground beside him.

Daniel raised his head and looked behind him as Bakuub hastily approached, hearing the loud and thundering footsteps come to a halt beside him. "Gwenn said you know about this disease...I thought you'd better see this..." The elder man redirected his attention to the panting animal laying at his feet, Bakuub merely clicked curiously putting a hand the animals side.

Upon a closer look it was revealed to be one of the escaped wolves, its gray fur was matted, its eyes bloodshot, and was foaming at the mouth, panting with exhaustion. Daniel couldn't help but wonder why it had returned to its old cage, perhaps it felt safe and familiar here, or maybe its pack had never really left, now that was a scary thought. Daniel shuddered to think about how close those rabid animals were, they could still be hanging around here for all he knew.

It whimpered at his touch, only to gasp and let out a snarl, he took his hand away as the animal relaxed again, still panting. He directed his attention to the alien, they exchanged a mutual glance between each other, temporarily putting aside their obvious differences to deal with the current problem they had inexplicably found themselves dealing with.

"What do we do with it?" Daniel found himself asking the most obvious question, he flinched back slightly as the alien took the dagger out of its casing and held it in his right hand raising it above the animal.

"No, stop!" He shouted putting himself between the alien and the animal, Bakuub stopped and tilted his head, clicking in what seemed like a curious manner. _"You wish for the creature to further suffer?"_ He asked, Daniel blinked, it was the first time he'd heard the alien speak English directly at him. It somehow made it...Er, him seem less like a monster and more human like. He shook his head sighing, "No, I guess not..." He reluctantly got out of the way, Bakuub slit the creatures throat quickly with one graceful and quick movement, and with one whimper, he had ended the noble wolves pain, red blood seeped out of the open wound and down onto the gray matted fur on its jugular.

Daniel watched with interest as Bakuub reached behind him and pulled something out of tiny backpack, perhaps some kind of med kit. He put an empty vial of sorts under the wound, Daniel watched with disgust as Bakuub sniffed at the blood now in the vial, further inspecting it.

"Oh gawd, your not going to drink that are you?" He retorted thinking he might be some sort of alien vampire, Bakuub let out a low growl clearly annoyed, _"Are all oomans as ignorant as you? Its a bio sample...For later analysis."_ The alien scoffed putting some kind of alien cork on the vial, resembling some kind of odd gray sponge and heading back inside, Daniel sighed, reluctantly following.

(Moments later, back inside the rangers station...)

As they both entered inside, Daniel watched as Bakuub took a seat on the leather lounge in the far corner by the front door, the couch creaked under his enormous weight, but surprisingly it did not break. Daniel lent casually against the desk, still looking at the alien as he spoke.

"Why didn't you come outside? I thought you liked animals..." Daniel started, listening to the click-clak sounds as Gwenn typed away on the computer, she sighed and looked up at him, "I don't like to watch animals in pain..." He could hear the sadness and depression in her tone, stuff like this really got to Gwenn, Daniel knew that.

"Bakuub...I've been doing some research..." Gwenn started, the alien lifted his head slightly and looked in her direction, taking this gesture as a sign she had his attention she continued, "Is it possible to reverse engineer the virus, I've read about humans doing that...To cure all sorts of diseases..." She looked at him with a hopeful expression, Bakuub didn't really move or respond right away, his masked face was looking at the floor in thought.

" _Not without the aid of some nano-technology...And I highly doubt we could find the proper resources here."_ His answer actually surprised her, perhaps Bakuub wasn't as stupid as Gwenn had originally thought. Daniel lent his head forward still eying him, "But you can do it right? The nanites will kill those bugs?" He asked hopefully, Bakuub nodded, _"Not all of them, but most..."_ Bakuub got up and looked out the window before continuing.

" _...They'll develop an immunity to the nanites before most of them perish, the serpents have always been resilient and if not highly adaptable."_ Daniel found himself nodding unintentionally at his statement, "The monarch won't go down easy either..." Daniel added gripping his gun as the unnerving memories entered his mind.

Gwenn blinked, "But wait, there was no queen egg in that batch...Aren't royal face-huggers eggs supposed to be much bigger?" She thought thinking back to when Bakuub showed her the ships cargo hold, she had thought they were only hunting down just the five xenomorphs, but the thought of potentially taking down an entire hive sent chills down her spine.

Daniel only shook his head, "I'm sorry kid, but xeno's grow...Big and fast...If they haven't already got a queen yet, it'll only be a matter of days before one grows big enough to lay some of those filthy eggs..." Her heard her grandfather scowl to himself as he said the last part, Bakuub only stood there nodding in agreement.

Gwenn huffed to herself, almost leaping out of her seat as she headed for the door, "Well, I'm not waiting around to get killed...We have to go back." She didn't wait for the others response as she unlocked the van parked just outside the front door.

She stopped when her grandfather spoke, raising a brow as she turned to face him. He stood proudly at the front door, the towering alien just behind him. "Gwenn...I know you don't like guns but..." He trailed off as her grandfather tossed something into her grasp, something heavy, Gwenn struggled to hold the damn thing up without dropping it.

"Gramps I know I've done a little archery before...But this is completely different!" She retorted holding up the crossbow in her arms, the metal was engraved with curved markings and the wooden handle was made of a light beige colored wood, from what kind of tree she could not yet tell. Either this thing was strictly ornamental, or just plain poorly built, either way Gwenn just hoped the damned thing still works.

Bakuub watched with slight amusement as Daniel moved forward to show Gwenn how it worked, there was a curved metal handle at the front of the weapon you could put your entire foot through, then Gwenn could use that leverage to pull back a "bolt" and lock it into place in the middle.

She shrieked quietly when she fired it at the nearby oak tree as Daniel had instructed, the force of the shot caused her to stumble slightly and her arms ached from the impact, she scowled as her cheeks went bright red hearing Bakuub amused clicks from behind her. _"Pathetic ooman..."_ The alien teased, Gwenn rolled her eyes, "Oh shut-up, you overgrown lizard..." She grumbled, smirking to herself as she heard his amused clicks decease and a low warning growl could be heard behind her.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Gwenn figured Bakuub had some tolerance for her in one way or another. She found making fun of him made her feel less afraid of the giant alien, but this would probably be her eventual downfall, not that Gwenn really cared for all that matter anyway.

Deciding he'd had enough Daniel let himself in the van taking the drivers seat, Gwenn frowned annoyed at him, "Oh no, your taking the wheel, your barely sane!" She retorted stomping towards the vehicle, Daniel rolled his eyes, "Whoever said you had to be sane to drive?" He smirked, his remark didn't make her feel any better as Gwenn took the rats cage out of the passengers seat and placed them in her lap, fastening her seat-belt, very tightly.

They both jumped in their seats as the vehicle tumbled and creaked as Bakuub once again squeezed himself into the back, closing the doors behind him. This time the yautja had adopted a much more comfortable position sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, although his elbows did brush against the sides occasionally.

Both her and the alien were thrown backwards slightly as Daniel jolted the vehicle forwards, he was kicking hard at the gas pedal. Daniel cast an apologetic smile to their friend in the back whom of which had his arms crossed glaring at him through his mask, "Sorry I'm a little rusty.." Daniel said meekly, Bakuub let out an annoyed grunt, _"Really? I hadn't noticed.."_ The alien remarked looking away, Gwenn had to cover her mouth to stop herself laughing, this was the first time she'd ever Bakuub coming close to using sarcasm, something she did so often herself.

Instead she focused her attention to the passengers window, looking out into the emptiness that once held an abundance or squirrels, bison, deer and even the occasional bear. It now held nothing, the birds have long left, possibly sensing the danger and migrating to a safer location, the animals weren't stupid, so why were the townspeople so oblivious to the upcoming danger they were about to face?

Still hearing Bakuub's annoyed grumbles and grunts in the back, as the van painfully bounced over the rough terrain of the dirt road, Gwenn could've sworn her grandfather was hitting every rock and hole on the road on purpose...

(As our unlikely heroes approach the edge of Cooke city, smoke could be seen in the distance, small fires were desperately being put by fire-fighter bots and distant but loud sirens could be heard from towards the center of the city...)

Amidst all the commotion, Daniel managed to remain insanely optimistic, he was actually smiling and ignoring the panic as strangers ran across the road in front of the vehicle. This admittedly did creep Gwenn out slightly, but not completely, after all she was used to her grandfathers antics.

"Hey, how about some music kids?!" Daniel mused smirking at them, Bakuub seemed to be ignoring them as he made no response, Gwenn crossed her arms in annoyed pout, "Please don't..." She mumbled leaning her head against the window.

Thank god he didn't turn the radio on, this would've just made their situation all the more ridiculous. Instead Daniel nudged her side playfully with his elbow, "This reminds me of my days as a marine." Gwenn only glared at him frowned, before looking out the window again, then she spotted something, or more accurately someone that looked familiar.

Rolling the window down frantically, she lent her head out the window. "Alan! Alan are you ok?!" She called out to the small group sitting huddled out the front of a gas station. Alan of course was there standing in the center of the group with his arms crossed and his hoodie covering most of his face, there was dark skinned man who looked like he was in his late forties and well built, possibly African-

American from what she could tell. He wore a distinctive golden cross necklace, a plain gray t-shirt and baggy pants.

She could identify at least one android, and that was mostly because of his perfect complexion, hazel eyes and bleached blonde hair, he looked too perfect to be real, clearly sympathetic. He was clutching what looked like a five year old girl, she had dark red hair tied into a plat, a long green dress with tights and belt buckle shoes, a white cardigan buttoned at the top and around her shoulders. Gwenn had to guess he was probably her nanny or was, her parents were nowhere to be found, quite possibly already dead.

Her grandfather pulled the van to halt as whatever bystanders that were left fled into the narrow alleyways, this was probably not a good idea but they didn't attempt to stop them from doing so. The small group of people remained were they were, holding their ground as Gwenn got out of the van and approached slowly, trying to smile and seem friendly.

Alan smiled as she approached, seemingly relieved to see Gwenn. "Seems your grandfathers tall tales weren't so made up after all." He said quietly, Gwenn put her hands in pockets awkwardly, "It would seem so..." She replied meekly she turned to watch her grandfather get out of van, Alan looked over he shoulder and waved to him, "Hey old timer, turns out your not so crazy after all!" Alan called out to Daniel smirking, her grandfather responded by giving Alan the finger from behind the open van door.

Alan chuckled brushing it off, they stopped their short exchange of laughs when the big man with the cross around his neck approached, towering over both of them. "Hey I know this girl, seems your families got a reputation on this side of town..." His tone was deep, but he seemed nice enough, Gwenn smiled weakly,

He shook her hand, "I'm Simon, those damned demons started coming out of the shadows early this morning, poor Emily here saw her parents ripped apart by one of those monsters during their walk in the park." He pointed to the girl in the androids arms, who buried her face into his shirt sobbing, Gwenn shook her head frowning, "Damn, those bugs work fast, a couple of hours and they've already put a whole city block in panic.." Her grandfather, whom of which had moved to stand beside her nodded in agreement.

"I'm just surprised this wasn't on the news..." Daniel added, moving towards the building to inspect a small spatter of dried blood on the brickwork. Simon clenched his fists and looked at the ground, "There was a damned news crew and a few policemen, one of the damned bigger ones ripped the camera mans arm clean off!" He shouted punching a nearby mailbox, his hand bled but Simon didn't really seem to care.

"They then finished off the officers, two ran on four legs, slaughtering them like common swine!" The blonde retorted pointing the blood on the wall Daniel was currently inspecting, Gwenn hated ask but she did anyway, "Simon, what did these...Demons look like?" She crossed her arms, almost dreading his answer.

Simon blinked his brown eyes, then narrowed his eyes in thought. "Like hell on four legs! Big and dark like the night, long tails and sharp teeth!" He stopped to kick a small stone onto the sidewalk, "Definitely xenomorphs..." Daniel muttered, the man spun around and eyed him, "You know what those things are? Your a marine right? Only a soldier could have that many scars..." Simon addressed Daniel, who lent his forehead against the wall, he didn't respond, Daniel just closed his eyes in painful memory.

"You must know how to stop them, you've got weapons? Please tell me you have weapons?!" Simon pleaded, at first Daniel didn't respond, he then looked up. "I can't, but we know someone who can wipe those bugs out..." He stopped in mid-sentence as he heard an all too familiar hiss, sending chills down Gwenn's spine, she scurried to the van to get her cross-bow cursing she hadn't brought it out with her.

Emily just sobbed harder in the androids arms, while Daniel loaded up a pistol from inside his pants pocket, then they saw it, briefly. A long black tail swished past from behind a few garbage cans, hidden by the shadow of building beside it.

Simon grabbed an old piece of pipe from a small pile rubble, "Bring it on motherfucker! You killed my wife and my son, go crawl back to hell!" He cursed into the darkness, Gwenn at this point came back with a few smaller hand-guns and the cross bow secured to her belt, hanging there heavily. She handed one of handguns to Simon who was happy for a better weapon and Simon thrust the pipe into Alan's grasp who just looked at the object and winced, the blonde android smiled at Gwenn upon receiving the small firearm, "Thanks, I'm Ethan by the way. Now lets kick some ass!" Ethan adjusted his grip so Emily was resting on one of his arms, half sitting on his shoulder, the handgun in his other hand, few humans could pick up a child with one arm, but then again, Ethan wasn't technically human either.

Then the monster came at them with lightning speed, lunging at them from the darkness, snarling and bearing its teeth as it jumped over Daniel and Simon in the front snapping at him with its jaws, before landing on the wall of building, Emily, Ethan and Gwenn stepped back in fear, before Alan grabbed her shoulder and "What are you waiting for Gwenn?! Shoot the fucker!" He pointed to the drone scaling the wall as Simon and Ethan shot at missing several times, it screeched as Ethan manged to shoot its ankle as the drone climbed onto the roof and out of sight.

"Yeah you'd better run bitch!" Alan called out after the disappearing alien, wincing as its white blood dripped down the wall, the sickening sizzle could be heard as a small puff of smoke burned a small dent in the brickwork.

Gwenn frowned hating herself, "Why did I hesitate?" She quietly asked herself frowning but stopped as she heard a noise from behind, spinning around "The fights not over yet...Grandpa, xeno's at six o clock!" She managed to fire the cross-bow into one of the long banana shaped heads of one of two xeno's she recognized as runners from grandpa's pictures, her grandfather however didn't hear her, he was trying to climb up a ladder after the first drone, his rifle secured to his back as he did so. The creature screeched in pain as its forehead cracked, and then popped open, spattering its blood on the other, who ignored the acid blood as it lunged forwards...

Then all they heard was a thundering roar as something leapt on top of van, as the remaining runner slowed in front of Ethan and Emily off to side it hissed raising its long tail and aiming it towards them ready to strike, the unfortunate xeno however never saw death coming as three little red lights in a triangular fashion moved slowly to the back of its head, then all they heard was another screech, Ethan turned around to protect Emily from the blood as it spattered everywhere, only suffering some minor burns on his back, throwing his jacket off and watching as it sizzled away on the road.

Her grandfather just stood there from up-top the building dumb-fuddled fuddling the small fire arms in his hands with envy as Bakuub leapt down from the van gracefully, landing just a few feet in front of them. Gwenn crossed her arms, partially furious but mostly relieved, "Took you long enough!" She retorted at Bakuub who snorted but went to inspect the one she had killed, _"Lucky shot..."_ He gave her a smile through his mask, still not realizing she wouldn't be able to see him smiling and gave her a mock-salute...

…And needless to say, that was followed by a lot of girlish screaming and running for cover, while other stood there with their mouths gaped open in utter shock and disbelief, and that was mostly from Alan I might add...

 **(Again I'm sorry for such a long wait, my Internets been out all week, that has totally sucked.**

 **This chapter also ended up pretty long, and I'm only sorry its taken seven whole chapters for our first official xeno appearance, hope it was worth the wait, and please review, I would love to hear you thoughts and feedback :)**


	9. Chapter 9, Trump Card

**(Hello everyone, I do apologize for the especially long wait. I've had to move houses (twice I might add.) and I'm afraid that has added some extra unnecessary drama into my life, leaving me little to no free time for writing.**

 **This chapter was particularly difficult to follow up, creating a realistic situation where the characters react believably was the real challenge behind this chapter, so any feedback or comments on the quality of this story will be greatly appreciated. With your help, this fanfic can only get better. Hope you enjoy this next chapter on me :)**

 **-Chapter nine: Trump card...**

(As the unlikely group of friends reunited and gathered back together in front of the gas station, many exchanged fearful glances to one another, some at the alien and other at the ex-marine with a look of sheer insanity hidden under Daniel's usual playful smirk.)

 **-Nobodies POV**

The first thing Gwenn heard was Emily whimper in fear after catching a glance at the aliens cold looking mask, burying her face into Ethan's chest again looking away fearfully, the android had a similar look of fear visible on his own face, but he masked it well, straightening his posture and putting on a brave face, ready to protect Emily at all costs.

Gwenn had to wonder, just for a brief moment, it had seemed that a simple machine could have the capacity to express emotions or even empathy to others. Either whoever designed the androids had simulated emotions and human interaction quite flawlessly, or perhaps Ethan may have had just taught himself how to interact with people over time, either way, Gwenn would probably never learn which.

As Bakuub tilted his head, glancing over the small group of humans he was now seemingly forced to comply with, Simon jolted slightly as the alien looked stopped and looked directly at him, clicking with curiosity, he took a hasty step backward and raising his gun, "Fuck, and I thought the other ones were ugly..." He mumbled, trembling slightly as Bakuub made a warning growl, hearing the rumbles from deep within the aliens throat and chest.

Gwenn wasn't sure if she could reassure a bunch of scared and desperate civilians, they were looking as if they were ready to decorate Bakuub's body with about a hundred bullet holes, either that or turn their undergarments several shades of brown and then run like mad.

She winced and inwardly cringed as Bakuub unsheathed his wrist blades, they came out with a smooth flick of his arms, making a metallic click and swoosh sound as they came out from the aliens wrist gauntlets in just under a second, the alien was clearly ready for a fight stepping forwards with his head held high, Bakuub was either very bold, or quite frankly a little vain, she couldn't really decide which suited him best.

She looked to side and mentally grimaced, Alan had his hands grasping his black hair, breathing heavily, "Fuck, fuck, fuck...Fuck, we're gonna die now aren't we?!" He choked out, in what sounded like a weird combination of both whimpers and little hushed shrieks of fear.

Gwenn stepped to the side and raised her hands in front of him, trying to block Alan's view of the alien as he tried to scamper backward like a frightened mouse, Bakuub took yet another step forward, making him whimper more and start to hyperventilate. Not looking backward Gwenn raised a single index finger above her head, hoping the alien would take the hint and stop moving, thankfully she did not hear him move again as Alan pressed himself against the solid brick wall, any closer and he might have phased through the wall itself, much like Kitty Pryde from X-men.

"Alan, just relax...He's harmless..." She tried to reassure him, Alan then blinked and looked up at her like she was mad, "Harmless?...Harmless?! Gwenn, the fucker just blew that other things head off?!" He exclaimed exasperated, Gwenn responded with a sigh and a half nod, rolling her eyes a little in frustration before burying her brow in the palm of her right hand, "Alright, alright...Not completely harmless than?" She shrugged, she then felt herself pushed aside, forced to move away and sit on the pavement, she looked over to see Bakuub kneeling right in front of Alan, Simon and Ethan only watched on from the side, too much in shock to move.

She watched with some growing dread in her mind as Bakuub moved his hands to the pipes towards the back of his mask, almost predicting what was going to happen next, she tried to speak, "Um, big guy...Not the best idea." Not sure if seeing the aliens ugly mug would help the situation at all really, it was likely it would just make things worse. She tried to warn the alien but he ignored her, she watched Alan breathe heavier and faster until finally his mask was completely off.

Bakuub shook his dreadlocks slightly free from the mask, _"Greetings to you, pup."_ Gwenn could tell he was partially speaking in his own language, based on the clicks, but she did distinctly hear the human words "greetings" and "pup" mixed in as he spoke, Alan rolled his eyes backward, then his body slumped backward causing the back of his head to collide with the brick wall, rolling onto his side as his unconscious body fell onto the pavement.

Then there was more silence, many too shocked to move, mouths open agape. Gwenn felt like she should've done something to help get Alan's unconscious body off the ground, but she feared what the others would do in this kind of terrifying and clearly desperate situation. It was followed by what seemed like minutes of uneasy silence, most too hesitant and afraid to say anything or make the first move.

"What the fuck are you?" Simon finally managed to blurt out just as Gwenn finally moved to kneel down in front of her friends form and she face-palmed in both frustration and extreme stress, Bakuub just stood up smiling, _"As the female had tried to explain before...I am a friend."_ Bakuub said simply addressing Simon directly, managing so speak much better English than with Alan, but Gwenn couldn't help but wonder if he had spoken like that to him on purpose.

 **-Gwenn's POV**

Gwenn sat on the ground with Alan's uncontentious head resting on her lap as she listened to her grandfather as he attempted to explain their actions, she was only half paying attention as she already had a clear idea on what was going on, and Simon looked as if he was having none of it. He had his arms crossed in defiance and shook his head each time either of them spoke, she did however notice his lip quiver when Daniel tried to address the subject about the alien virus spreading like wildfire all over the town, "I wonder if he knows something?" She quietly asked herself, watching as Simon turned away, clearly he had had enough of this encounter with the extra-terrestrial.

The whole conversation to her moved like a blur, tuning out the arguing and the harsh comments as she tried to focus her attention on something else. Why suddenly out of the blue, was Simon so upset for some reason? Apart from the completely obvious end of the world thing going on around them.

The gentle hum of the vans motor ran onward a short distance away could be heard as Simon pondered on quietly to himself, for what seemed like several minutes, mumbling indistinctly as if he was thinking about something, he hadn't looked the slightest bit impressed, especially as Gwenn tried to speak up, "Look Simon, even if we had tried to tell someone about Bakuub or the xeno's...Lets face it, who the hell would've believed us?" The man's stubbornness was proving to make everything a lot harder than it necessarily needed to be, and given the situation where time was of the essence, she couldn't help but wonder why they were even staying here and bothering to try and explain themselves in the first place.

Simon didn't seem to respond, from behind them they heard Ethan clear his throat loudly, clearly to remind them that he was still here, "Look, can your... _Friend_ , help us or not?" The android seemed careful with his words, Gwenn looked up and nodded, "Definitely..." Gwenn was cut off as Daniel finished for her, "...Not." He said firmly, she perked up confused, "Huh, why not?" Gwenn asked at the risk of sounding a little naive, Daniel sighed before answering, "Because kid, these people want to leave town, not go into the center of it...Where we're going, there's little chance of getting out alive." Daniel had narrowed his eyes in serious thought as he had said the last part, Gwenn shrugged with a frown, eying some leaves on the grass nearby as the danced past in the gentle breeze, "Oh yeah, forgot about the whole practically suicide mission thing...That's a comforting thought." She mumbled furrowing her brow.

Simon snorted getting Daniel's attention, "That's actually kinda funny, coming from the likes of you...Somers." Daniel raised a brow at the man suspiciously, "What do you mean by that? Wait, have we met?" Simon got up and turned around with his arms crossed, glaring at the old man, "Daniel isn't it? Did you know a marine by the name of Young? Harry Young" Simon clarified the name, then waited expectantly for an answer as Daniel thought for a moment.

Daniel shrugged, "Doesn't really ring a bell, I knew a lot of soldiers..." Daniel said quietly, but Simon didn't look satisfied, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head with a scowl, "Well you damn well better start thinking old man...Cause _he_ was my older brother, and you and your squad of arsehole marines left him for dead all those years ago!" Ethan raised a hand trying to look sympathetic, "Simon...You don't know that..." Simon shook the robots hand off, huffing and then pointed an accusing finger in both Daniel and Gwenn's general direction.

Gwenn looked from Simon Young and then at the rest of them in confusion as Daniel and Simon both continued to give each other looks of general distaste, "Where the hell did that come from?" She asked Ethan wondering why Simon had chosen now to bring up the subject of her grandfathers military past, and just how the hell did he even recognize Daniel in the first place? The android responded with a confused shrug, as they resumed watching the curious exchange between the two men as they continued to argue.

"Each time a marine goes into space, on one of Weylands little _errands_..." Simon gestured with his fingers and put emphasis on the word "errands" before continuing, "Roughly nine out of ten marines come back alive on average, if they're lucky...So _explain_ to me why this fuck-wit somehow manages to make it back alive each and every time while my big brother was left dead on an abandoned ship in space?!" Gwenn flinched at his harsh words and looked to her grandfather, who was looking at the ground, but that did raise a question, how did her grandfather manage to survive all those bug hunts?

Daniel got up, lifting his gaze above the group, his eyes were covered in the shadow of the setting sun as he spoke, "Because I'm good at what I do, and I'm damn well sick of explaining myself to people who don't even have a first clue about what they're even talking about!" He snapped stomping over to Simon and puffing his chest as they sized each other up.

"I got lucky a few times, that's it...There's no damn trick, no goddamn trump card, to survive those things you need pure luck and a little skill, that's it." Simon thrust his gaze away as Daniel continued to speak, refusing to make eye contact any longer, "I'm sorry about your brother, just take your friends and go while you still can, _Simon._ " Simon moved forward and raised a fist, as if to punch him, but stopped when three red lights slowly moved to his forehead, Simon gulped in fear as Bakuub growled from behind them, his shoulder cannon whirred with mechanical life as it adjusted its aim, _"Go...Now!"_ Bakuub warned coarsely in English, causing Simon to flinch back, "I hate you..And fuck your little granddaughter..." Simon whispered bitterly as he stomped past them, gesturing for Ethan to follow, heading for the direction in which, Gwenn, Daniel and Bakuub had originally came, stepping over some debris with little care.

Ethan stopped to look back at them once at the end of the street, before Simon urged him onwards, Gwenn felt her heart sink a little as Emily waved at them from Ethan's grasp as they walked out of sight, cloaked by the distant and rising smoke...

(Some minutes later...)

 **-Nobodies POV**

After the curious exchange between old _"assumed acquaintances"_ Daniel redirected his attention back to the gas station behind them, scouting out towards the back of the building for anymore signs of xenos, and Alan, being the drama queen that he was, had yet to still to wake up, leaving Gwenn little to do but to sit and watch him until then.

Bakuub soon occupied himself by pulling out his med kit and human skulls and setting them on the ground casually, the skulls still caked with drying blood. The predator kneeled down and opened his med kit, pulling out a strange vile of blue liquid and an old wash cloth, pouring some of the contents onto the cloth and proceeding to wipe away the blood and dirt off of his new trophies.

The whole thing was rather disgusting but fascinating at the same time, but Gwenn still couldn't bring herself to look at the skulls still hanging from their spinal cords, thinking of how such a painful death they endured gave her a sick feeling in Gwenn's stomach.

So she redirected her attention on Alan's current state, Bakuub looked over and looked as if he could care less, even going so far as to prod his limp body with the tip of spear occasionally from where he sat, that is until Gwenn glared at Bakuub and shooed the alien away with a free hand, Bakuub scoffed with some amusement as he was forced to give the testy female some distance. "Well, that was...Interesting." Daniel remarked putting his hand on his side and sighing with some satisfied relief, trying to lighten the mood, Gwenn rolled her eyes not impressed at her grandpa's attempt at being funny, she realized it was her grandfathers coping mechanism to be funny in dire situations, but that didn't make it all that appropriate either. Daniel then scoffed when he realized Gwenn wasn't amused and moved to scoop Alan up effortlessly from Gwenn's grasp and moving to put his unconscious body in the back of the van.

She sighed in thought as her grandfather looked at her expectantly as he walked back towards the van, "Gramps, why do people hate us?" He sighed, stopping to put a heavy hand on the vehicles door, "Sometimes its just easier to blame others when something goes wrong Gwenn." She narrowed her eyes in response getting up, "That still doesn't explain how you escaped the xenos all those years ago...Or every other supposed suicide mission you've been on?" She asked suspiciously, Daniel sighed again as he slumped backward leaning against the car door, all while Bakuub watched him with interest from afar. "What happened to Simon's brother? You know don't you?" Gwenn asked this with burning curiosity, but was gentle on how she chose word it.

"I don't remember all of that faithful mission, but we had managed to kill most of the xenos in that private lab facility or vessel orbiting Mars about ten years ago, yet another one of Weylands schemes to tame the damn things..." He turned and looked at her for a moment, "That's where I met Harry, a young ambitious scientist with a knack for chemistry, working for Weyland Industries... At the time he had been studying the effects of pheromones on face-huggers." He paused to take a deep breath, "Only two marines were left, myself and Harry barricaded ourselves in an old closet for about twelve hours, while a young cadet Samson went for help...What Harry didn't tell me was that one of those bugs had managed to infect him with a parasite at some point." He shook his head, "I don't know why he didn't tell me, must've been scared...Damn little monster burst out of him before the search party even arrived." Gwenn nodded, mouth open in gape with both full attention and shock, Bakuub looked surprised but kept quiet as they both listened.

Daniel chuckled at the distant memory, before he started to sob lightly. " I can remember...Holding that dead little fucker up by the tail...When I showed Weylands lackeys the body when the search party arrived...They didn't even care." Gwenn then moved to hug him, Daniel welcomed the comfort, "I'm sorry." Gwenn sympathized as Daniel managed to gather himself and smile up at his grandfather, Bakuub continued to watch their exchange with mixed emotions on the subject.

Gwenn had to ask, "So How'd you manage to get the face-hugger anyway? You told me they can be slippery little buggers..." Daniel at first didn't look as if he wanted to explain, but did anyway. "Xenomorphs are the most vulnerable at that age, I grabbed it while it was still trying to slither out of Harry, snapped the little buggers neck..." Gwenn nodded in understanding, not wanting to push the subject any further with more questions as she noticed her grandfather forming a scowl in the corner of his mouth bitterly at the thought.

Daniel finished by banging a fist against the van and then did the same with his forehead, "I spent six hours in a closet, with Harry's dead body! I thought that was it, my last mission, I thought no-one was coming..." He whispered harshly to himself, lip quivering, clutching the bandage around his middle like his life depended on it.

"Samson tried to cheer me up when he got back, even tried to take Weyland to court, it didn't help...I can still remember the screams...I don't wanna remember anymore." He whispered, looking up into the nights sky wiping his eyes with a closed hand.

 **-Bakuub's POV**

He couldn't understand, from what he could tell, the ooman the elder of which was speaking of perished of a fight, a battle, which was honorable, and yet they were sad, not proud.

A warrior like this ooman elder should boast of his past battles, not loathe them. Bakuub didn't like to admit it, but this " _Daniel"_ a ooman no less, had managed to kill more kainde amedha than he had yet, such a thought caused feelings of frustrations to to rumble in his belly and fester into a slight feeling of bitter jealously. 

Nevertheless Bakuub cast aside those forbidden emotions of jealously and tried to show some respect to this elderly ooman, _"Do not dwell on the past ooman...A warrior only ever looks toward the future, and focuses his mind only on the present."_ The alien watched as the male ooman sighed and then smiled at him, surprising Bakuub slightly, "Yeah, I guess your right...Thanks big guy." Daniel said kindly perking up slightly, Bakuub nodded in respect and moved back towards the vehicle, opening the back doors...

 **-Nobodies POV  
** They both watched from the side as the predator poked his head out of the window from within the van and narrowed his eyes at both of them, _"Must we bring the pup?!"_ He pouted almost like a child, Gwenn shrugged her shoulders forward and sighed smiling, "Yeah, we can't just leave him here..." She said quietly, Bakuub blinked at her in confusion and then snorted, _"On my planet, we usually leave the weaklings to perish..."_ The alien grunted a little annoyed, this made Daniel chuckle as he got into the drivers seat, "I'm starting to wonder who the real pup is around here..." Daniel snorted chuckling to himself, behind them they heard Bakuub scowl hearing the comment, Gwenn rolled her eyes as she got into the passengers seat, the rat cage still on the floor, "Yeah, it's still you..." She joked as her grandfather smirked, and shoved her shoulder playfully...

(Many minutes later as Daniel continued to navigate the ruins of the streets, towards the cities center, debris fell from broken buildings and onto the road bellow as numerous random people scampered away in fear, dust and ash blew past the vehicle in front of them, carried by the gentle gust of wind...)

Daniel tapped his fingers against the drivers wheel bored, he allowed himself to look out the corner of his eye and look toward the predator still sitting behind him, "Is he awake yet?" He asked in a quiet manner as he noticed Gwenn had fallen asleep against the passenger window, seemingly now exhausted.

Bakuub cast a look to him and then Gwenn, before looking down at the still unconscious boy, " _No, not yet."_ He responded unceremoniously, Daniel sighed, the aliens complete lack of interest on the subject at hand was completely obvious, he decided to give up on any more attempts to make small talk and instead focused on his driving.

Over the next few minutes Daniel did notice one thing apart from the city starting to fall apart, almost like ancient ruins. He noticed that there were less and less people as he got closer to the main part of the city, that was good, "People are evacuating...Either that or they're..." He trailed off and shook his head clear of those disturbing thoughts, Daniel had seen enough death during his days as a marine.

Their aim of course, he had already anticipated out of sheer experience with xenomorphs, that they would've already start to move to the center of the city as previously stated. Where surprise surprise, if the rumors were indeed true, is where Weyland Industries holds a secret lab faculty, which in truth, was not at all that surprising, with a company as big as his, Weyland could afford to faculties in every corner of the world if he wanted to.

The building itself was tall and decorated with clear glass windows on every side and angle, it was shaped pretty normally tall and rectangular until you looked at the top, the buildings tip was like a small pyramid, reflecting the light off the glass flawlessly and the office like building in all its majesty could be seen from a great distance, like a symbol or shinning beacon displaying all of Weylands wealth and power.

From previous experience Daniel knew the bugs would most likely be attracted to the tower like moths to a light. The heat, radiation and of course workers would be too good of food source and nest site for the space-fuckers to turn down.

Daniel also secretly believed the xenos had a grudge against Weyland, but he was no damn alien biologist, but whenever Daniel found himself encountering the aliens it was usually in space, all he would have to do was follow orders, "Point and shoot, was all my commanding officer had ever said..." Daniel mumbled scowling at the thought of the unpleasant and distant memories.

All while Daniel pondered on to himself, Alan finally managed to awake groggily from the back of the van rubbing his forehead, looking around in a daze, "What the fuck happened, where are the others?" Alan mumbled righting himself, upon sitting up he noticed the alien eying him at a dangerously close angle, its arms were crossed and there was nothing but a mere inch between them of space.

Daniel didn't look behind him as he answered, "They abandoned you kid...You really need to reconsider who you choose to make friends with..." The old man replied casually, Alan nodded silently still unable to take his gaze away from the monster sitting next to him, Bakuub flared his mandibles slightly and growled menacingly, Alan let out a small squeak of fear, trying to shift away, "Speak for yourselves..." He mumbled quietly in fear, crossing his arms and turning away defensively.

Gwenn then let out an unexpected yawn from the passengers seat, getting their attention for a brief moment, "Sorry I must've dozed off...What'd I miss?" She asked with a yawn, Daniel shrugged with his hands still on the wheel, "Not much..." He mused, this caused both Alan and the alien to shoot Daniel skeptical looks, temporarily forgetting their very obvious differences for a moment, before looking at each other again and both scoffing stubbornly.

They stopped when they felt the van come to a halt, "Well, who feels like camping out for the night?" Daniel mused pointing at a small parking lot across the street. Gwenn sat up for a better look then visibly frowned, "Oh no! I am not spending what could be my last night at an old abandoned YMCA center!" She wined sinking back into her seat, this only made her grandfather chuckle as he put the parking brake on.

She felt Alan sit up from behind her and lean on her shoulder from behind the cars seat, "That place's been abandoned for years...What with the expensive memberships and all." He added smirking as Gwenn brushed him off, "Not to mention people just by work out DVD's now instead of wasting money..." Gwenn added, Daniel got out the van ignoring their complaints as he went to the trailer to get some supplies.

"First of all we need rest, and second this place has got a cafe and showers, which means food and water...Geez nothing satisfies you kids anymore." He mumbled pulling out a duffel bag and putting it over his shoulder.

The building was particularly old and barren, poorly maintained gardens outside from years of neglect, she flinched with disgust as Gwenn noticed the outdoor pool was seeping with green algae floating on the top of the waters surface. All this wasn't from the xeno outbreak I might add, the old building was this way because of simple human irresponsibility and years of poor maintenance.

The irony around the fact that in a dying city, her grandfather had chosen the place that was already pretty crappy to begin with, before the xenomorphs even invaded was what really had got to her in the first place.

She looked to Bakuub walking steadily beside her, the alien seemed to keep a sense of dignity for once, not saying a word for the last half an hour, Gwenn didn't want to admit it, but she wished he would just say something, anything really. She was not at all used to the silence, it was unnerving.

From behind her both Alan and Bakuub shrugged, forcing Gwenn to comply with the others. Grabbing the rat cage and her back pack she followed the others reluctantly, making a mental note to herself that the large glass doors and windows would make the building easy to brake in, for xenos and men alike...

 **(Sorry, I gonna have to leave this one with a little cliff-hanger, geez this chapter was getting long. I will try to submit the next chapter shortly :)**


End file.
